<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is home by themoon_luna14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361078">What is home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoon_luna14/pseuds/themoon_luna14'>themoon_luna14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Multiverse of Reoccurring ocs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DadInnit, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), character injury, hybrid children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoon_luna14/pseuds/themoon_luna14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had to get out. At this point his relationships were either broken or strained. Everyone he cares about is at risk. He can't be the one who gets them hurt. So he decided to leave. Tommy had assumed he'd just be on his own for the rest of his life, who knew he'd pull a Philza and adopt a few hybrid children.<br/>Perhaps one day he could return. One day....</p><p>(This is set after Doomsday but before the final disk battle. Grammar and spelling errors will be fixed soon.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Multiverse of Reoccurring ocs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was only sixteen. Tommy was only sixteen; and yet he'd fought in multiple wars, was exiled three times, experienced his home being blown up on three occasions, and to top it all off what should have been his support system had crumbled around him. He had said it would be him and Tubbo against Dream, but right now as Tommy sat on the edge of his bed he couldn't bring himself to do this. He had already hurt so many people over so many things. Tommy only moved after he had sat for hours on that bed. The sun had already set, so Tommy grabbed a lantern and began to pack. He had to go. He needed to get out, and he had to do it as soon as possible. </p><p>
  <em>I'm such a coward.</em>
</p><p>This would have been easier if he had a horse or stole one. The only issue is that stealing one now would delay him, and he could not spare the time. So he simply packed the essentials (armor, tools, a weapon, food, water bucket, etc.) and some mementos. After putting on his armor and checking his inventory he turns off his communicator before heading out. He stops at the crater that once was L'Manberg, silently paying his finally respects, and then turns away. He would use the nether portal to travel the full way, but that would risk someone finding his trail. Instead Tommy uses the portal to travel towards Techno's base, only briefly stopping to leave a letter of apology (which was sloppily written on the walk over) with the Axe of Peace in front of the door before going towards the thick forest past the base.</p><p>Tommy didn't know where he'd go, but he just knew he had to get far enough away that he wouldn't be able to cause further harm or easily found. Passing through the thick forest he begins traveling through a few biomes. The first being a mountain range which takes him a few days to get through due how steep they were. He then traveled through a plains biome where he was able to find a horse he tamed (naming him Mellohi) and stopping to rest in a village instead of making a small camp. While in the plains biome he was able to properly stretch his clipped wings to their full wingspan (about 20 feet). However, he couldn't stay so after getting some resources while in the village he then headed to the next biome. The next biome happened to be a desert where he was able to find an abandoned temple. The temple provided him with some great loot and was a much needed distraction from the heat. After the desert were two unremarkable forests, another snowy plain, and finally another snowy forest with another village nestled inside.</p><p>While the village wasn't idle for Mellohi, Tommy had decided that he was far enough away that he could finally settle down. Tommy decided instead of living in the village that he would build his house close by but not close enough to be mistaken for a villager himself. So Tommy, after getting a decent distance from the village, began to make himself a small clearing and began to work on a house with a small stable for Mellohi. He was never the best builder, but he was able to start making a decent little house for himself. After making a campfire he sat down on his pile of blankets and leaned against Mellohi as he looked up at the night sky. Hopefully he'd be able to finish his house in a day or two and finally get some proper rest. </p><p>Staring up at the sky Tommy was finally able to take it all in. He was basically on his own now. There were no countries waging war, no anarchists to destroy his new home, no one to manipulate him into submission, and no one trying to kill him. At least not right now, but he doubted anyone would be looking for him, much less bother to travel this far. He doubted that Dream would put that much effort into finding him. Dream said it himself. To him Tommy was basically a game. Of course Tommy still treasures his discs, but he treasures the people he cares about even more. So if that meant leaving them and the discs behind so be it. Perhaps now was time for him to finally move on and start to heal. And if Dream does show up in the future then he'll just have to be disappointed that Tommy is done playing.</p><p>Tommy was tired, and it seemed that now he finally had the opportunity to have a well deserved rest.</p><p>In the morning Tommy began to work on his house. He was able to fully finish the stable, to Mellohi's delight, and the kitchen and living room before sunset. The day after he was able to finish the house and then went to the village to have a look around. While in the village he was able to get a job with one of the farmers and was able to get plenty of seeds to begin growing a garden at home. Before going to bed he decided to draw a rough outline of his clearing so he'd be able to plan out his garden and livestock. Stretching his wings twitched a bit. Perhaps after he molted his flight feathers could finally grow back and stay that way. There was no point in clipping his own wings when no one was here to tell him he wasn't allowed to fly. The idea of flying again gave him a surge of happiness as he remembered flying. When he was little (not long after he learned how to fly) Phil would take him on small flying trips to build up the muscles in his wings, he would probably have to do his own version of those trips after his feathers grew back to rebuild those muscles. </p><p>This was good. He was starting anew, and he couldn't wait to see what the future held.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rebuilding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people believed that Tommy was the type of person to only steal for what he wants. That was partially true about how he acted in the past, but currently Tommy was content to work his way up. Working on the farm in the village and working on his own little farm at home helped him to begin to build up his muscles. Over time he was able to begin building up his resources to keep a stable supply for himself. He began to get into the routine of it all. Of course his scars weren't healed, he still found himself waking up from nightmares and having an occasional panic attack. But even so he was also able to begin returning to his more boisterous self, making loud jokes with the villagers and to his animals. Mellohi seemed to enjoy his company, which was nice. </p>
<p>As the summer began to transition into the fall, Tommy knew that he would most likely begin to molt in the winter. So Tommy began his preparations by stocking up on food and supplies early. He knew that he would need to get some medicine to help the process. Unfortunately the village did not have a cleric and Tommy did not have access to the nether where he was. Tommy wasn't sure if he wanted to risk anything with the Nether considering he was on his last life, and did not know if anyone was searching the Nether for him. So Tommy asked around the village about any villages with clerics nearby. Fortunately there was a village just past the rest of the forest and behind the mountain at the forest's edge. So Tommy prepared a few days worth of food and tools in his pack and climbed onto Mellohi's back to begin his short journey. </p>
<p>Perhaps Tommy could one day begin to create an easier path through the mountain rather than over it, today was not that day. Tommy did not have the time to carve out a tunnel in the mountain. He need to get potions as soon as possible to help him during his molt. The trip to the village was rather uneventful, and trading for the potions went exceptionally well. The villagers agreed with him that a tunnel would be very helpful in making trade more accessible. During his short stay in the village he found out that in their hospital there was a section specifically for mental health and that in some cases patients were able to adopt a service animal. He made a note of it. Tommy wasn't one to usually ask for help, but he knew that if things ever got too much he may just have to seek out help, but only if it was too much.</p>
<p>Returning home was just as uneventful, and his stock was now mostly complete. As the fall progressed Tommy was able to finish stocking up and properly prepare. He was also able to set up a few machines to auto-fill the food and water for his chickens, cows, sheep, and Mellohi with the help of a few of the villagers. He was also able to switch from working full-time with the farmers to part-time with the farmers and part-time with the blacksmiths. Perhaps one day he would switch to working full-time with the blacksmiths, but currently he didn't have enough muscle and experience for that. </p>
<p>Just as Tommy predicted his molt began not long after the beginning of winter. A small part of him missed the days when he would have his family with him to help him through his molt, but he was alone now. He wished that things hadn't turned out the way they had. If only Phil had stayed to actually raise him instead of leaving Wilbur to raise him. If only Techno hadn't influenced Wilbur into destroying L'manberg. If only they hadn't both destroyed L'Manberg for good. If only Wilbur hadn't dragged him into so many wars. So many what ifs and regrets plagued his winter. As his molt progressed Tommy couldn't help but long for what his family could have been. Perhaps if things had been different they'd be happier, but there was no changing them or the past. Maybe one day he could go visit them, but it was only a maybe. Tommy knew they didn't want to see him. After all the betrayals it was obvious that his family was torn possibly beyond repair, but a small part of him hoped that they wouldn't mind seeing him once he had grown a bit. Who knows, maybe time and distance could help them all heal, but he couldn't predict the future so he could only hope.</p>
<p>On the days where the snow fell slowly and the wind hardly blew Tommy would go out to check on his animals. It was during one of these days, when he was taking the time to brush Mellohi's coat, that Tommy found himself lost in thought about those he left behind. In his time away from everyone he realized that he didn't talk as much as he used to. Of course he was still loud and rowdy, but he only ever really talked when he was trading or having one-way conversations with his animals. A part of him wished he had asked Tubbo to come with him or maybe Ranboo. Ranboo was nice, and while he was never really sure where Ranboo stood it was clear that Ranboo wanted to help people. Maybe he should have thought things through more before leaving. He was brought out of his thoughts by Mellohi nudging his side with his nose. Mellohi scratched the ground and let out a sigh.</p>
<p>"I'm alright big man. Just got a bit lost in thought is all."</p>
<p>Mellohi nudged him again. Tommy sighed and set down the brush before turning back to Mellohi. He began to pet Mellohi's neck and sighed in content.</p>
<p>"Alright big man. I'll take a break from my zoning out."</p>
<p>He spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Mellohi before heading back inside. He'll be alright. He just needed time. But he could not deny that he was a bit lonely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Boring Year Alone and One Starting With Someone New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention that since the timeline of the smp and ages is never confirmed Tommy was seventeen when this work begins and is eighteen from this chapter until his birthday happens again in this work (this is mainly because I personally like the take that events and time progression is longer in the SMP storyline, and I would be uncomfortable having Tommy become a teen dad).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From winter to Tommy's birthday came and went with the only eventful thing happening being that he was beginning to regrow his flight feathers. Tommy was used to people missing his birthday, but he couldn't remember a time when he spent his birthday completely alone. Whenever Phil would miss his birthdays while out adventuring with Techno Wilbur would always take him out to the local bakery to pick out a small cake and some kind of present. During his time in the Greater SMP he had friends with him to celebrate. Today however he was on his own. He didn't want to just sit around to end up spiraling with thoughts of what could have been. So Tommy decided that he would go on a short adventure with Mellohi. He had been thinking about going out to find Mellohi a proper companion for a short while, and he decided that today would be the day he would pack some supplies and finally head out.</p><p>His plan was to go past the second village and through the small forest biome to the plains biome that the villagers told him about. Going over the mountain and through the village was the easiest part, taking him only about two days. Getting through the forest was a bit more difficult in terms of Mellohi having trouble getting through the trees, but it only took them half a day so Tommy wasn't complaining. Once reaching the plains biome, Tommy set up a small campsite for the night and took a look around the landscape. There were quite a few horses to choose from scattered around the plains, and a small ravine stretching through a small portion of the plains a bit away from his campsite. In the morning Tommy would find Mellohi a companion, and as a spur of the moment decision he decided he would then explore the ravine for some resources (and possible loot). Lying down against Mellohi's side, Tommy looked up at the sky just like his first night at his new home as he fell asleep.</p><p>After waking up and having a small breakfast Tommy gets what he needs to tame a horse, and with Mellohi beside him he begins looking for the right horse. It turned out that Mellohi was quite picky, with most of the horses Mellohi would look them over, sigh, and nudge Tommy away. After lunch they finally found a lovely amber colored mare that Mellohi seemed to like. So Tommy tamed her, which was quite easy considering how sweet the mare is, and named her Cat. Tommy then decided to relax for the rest of the day and just begin exploring the small ravine early the next morning. Tommy spent the rest of the day collecting some flower seeds from the nearby flowers to take home with him and reading one of the books he had. The book was a book of Greek myths that Techno had given him when he was a child. he had never read the book, but he kept it due to the feeling of nostalgia that it brought him. It reminded him of a time where Techno and Phil would come home from their adventure just before he went to bed and Techno would recount the tale of the adventure to Tommy as a bedtime story. The book now held a bittersweet sentiment due to him being compared to Theseus by the man who used to tell him tales of far off lands. As the sun began to set, Tommy closed the book after finishing the story of Pandora's box and began to get ready for bed.</p><p>The next morning Tommy awoke to the Sun's rays creeping over the horizon. After a quick breakfast Tommy grabbed his tools and some food to begin his exploration of the ravine. Looking over the edge of the cliff Tommy assessed what he would be doing. From the looks of it the ravine was quite normal aside from something built out of stone bricks in the side of the ravine below him. He began digging out a makeshift stairway to begin making his way down the side of the ravine. He collected the resources along the way until he reached the strange building. Mining into the building he was met with a hallway with an iron door. He had heard stories about the strongholds, but he had never visited one before now. After mining the door he began to explore, the stronghold seemed to be quite small compared to what he was told in stories. He made plans to come back at some point to collect the books in the small library (making sure to note the coordinates in his journal). </p><p>Reaching the final door Tommy heard a noise he had never heard before, mining the iron door he peaked in to find a strange sight. In the portal room, in front of where the door was, crouched a dragon hybrid covering something with it's wings and poised to strike at him. Setting down the pickaxe slowly and raising his hands with his palms facing the hybrid in front of him, he crouched down so that he was at eye level with the large hybrid.</p><p>"I don't intend to hurt you or take whatever you seem to be guarding. I was just exploring. My name is Tommy, do you have a name?"</p><p>The hybrid moved forward slightly and sniffed the air as if trying to smell if he was lying. He would have laughed at the sight if it weren't for the fact that it was clear the hybrid could take his final life in an instant. The hybrid glanced at the pickaxe on the floor, Tommy's hands, and then his face. The hybrid's eyes then blinked, as if there was a somewhat clear eyelid that was previously over their eye. It honestly freaked him out, but it was clear that it was a sign of good faith when he was able to see large bright amber eyes now staring at him. The hybrid became a bit less tense, but remained in a position where they could be ready to attack if need be.</p><p>"Pitch," came a raspy response, as if the hybrid had never spoken before.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"My name is Pitch."</p><p>Tommy was about to make a snarky remark about that being a stupid name, but decided against it at the thought of being attacked with such sharp claws.</p><p>"Why are you here? I thought dragons only lived in the End."</p><p>"I had to leave, it wasn't safe anymore."</p><p>"By yourself?"</p><p>Pitch shook their head no and cautiously moved their wings to reveal a small sleeping parrot hybrid clutched to their chest. Tommy sat fully on the floor as he looked at the child.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"My home was attacked by a group, one of them had him with her. She didn't want to attack us, but she couldn't escape the battle either. I was entrusted to find him a new family, to protect him."</p><p>Looking at the small toddler Tommy would guess he was about five years old. He looked so small compared to the larger hybrid. He had dark brown wisps of hair and small wings in a deep blue. Even though the child physically looked nothing like him, he still felt a kinship with the helpless child. He reminded him of a time when Phil would protect him from mobs when he would play a bit too close to the forest.</p><p>"Why don't you consider yourself his family?"</p><p>The hybrid seemed to wilt at his question.</p><p>"I'm scared I'll hurt him. I'm not made for parenting, and I don't want to hurt him because of it."</p><p>This caused Tommy to pause, Pitch was being extremely honest. He was so used to the people around him hiding their true intentions that Pitch's genuine answer was a bit of a shock. Looking at Pitch and the small child in front of him caused a strange feeling in Tommy's chest. He wanted to help them. He wanted to be what those around him never were for him.</p><p>"I could take him in, you could come as well."</p><p>Pitch pauses and begins to untense before carefully handing the sleeping child to Tommy. Once the child was in Tommy's arms the hybrid sat up on their knees, they were much taller than he thought. </p><p>"His name is Alexander. I don't know his last name, I never had time to ask in the commotion though I suppose that doesn't matter too much anyway."</p><p>Looking down at the small boy in his arms and then looking up at Pitch Tommy smiled. It was strange, but currently Tommy felt a sense of safety that he hadn't felt in a long time.</p><p>"Well then, let's head out of here and in the morning we'll make the journey to my home."</p><p>Pitch nodded and the two of them stood up, upon seeing Pitch at their full height Tommy would guess that they were about eight and a half feet tall.</p><p>"Woah, you're like insanely tall." </p><p>"Well I am a dragon hybrid, but I am full grown so if you're worried about me getting even taller that won't happen."</p><p>"Wait, how old are you?"</p><p>"I am twenty in Overworld years, in End years that's a bit trickier."</p><p>Tommy chuckled and they then began to make their way out of the stronghold. Once out of the ravine Alexander began to wake up.</p><p>"Pi? Wha's going on?"</p><p>"Hey buddy, this is Tommy. He said he's gonna take you in."</p><p>Alexander glanced up at Tommy before turning to Pitch with his eyes beginning to water.</p><p>"Does that mean you're gonna leave?"</p><p>"Oh buddy, no. I'm coming with you, don't worry."</p><p>At hearing this Alexander began to calm down and rested his head on Tommy's shoulder. Once at the campsite they began to talk a bit more, and after dinner Tommy read Alexander a more kid-friendly version of one of the Greek myths as a bedtime story. Once the story was over Tommy glanced at a now sleeping Alexander and Pitch before laying down in his own blankets. Tommy hadn't expected so much to happen on this journey, but Tommy was quite happy that at least now he wasn't alone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting to Know Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to casually say I'm glad you guys like the OCs so far. I'm not gonna say what will happen to them because spoilers, but I'm excited to expand on these characters some more and possibly add some characters (but you'll have to wait and see).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tommy returned home with his two new... roommates? He wasn't entirely sure what to call them, obviously he plans to raise Alexander but he wasn't sure how their relationship would pan out yet. He didn't want to start calling Alexander his son when he had no idea what Alexander was like or thought of him. So far Alexander seemed to be a very well behaved kid who kept quiet when he wasn't playing outside or talking to the animals. Pitch was a bit strange, they were very honest and even more protective. Tommy would often find Pitch sitting somewhere where they could see any threat (no matter how small) present itself. It was obvious that the two were a bit timid due to whatever took place during that attack on Pitch's home. </p><p>The two of them slept on the small pullout couch while Tommy began to build two rooms onto the house for them. With the house becoming a bit more crowded the three of them were essentially forced to learn more about each other. While Tommy worked on the rooms he was able to observe the two of them as Alexander would play and Pitch would essentially stand watch. In his observation he found that Pitch was very skilled in observing for threats and quite skilled in efficient combat, whether it be because of whatever abilities being a dragon hybrid gave them or because of some kind of training was beyond Tommy. At some point he would have to ask Pitch about these abilities, and perhaps he could have Pitch train him in combat just in case need be. Alongside this, Tommy also took notice to the fact that when near other people and inside the house Pitch would make sure to keep their wings and tail as close to themself as they could, as if they were scared of accidentally hitting someone with them. Alexander, though a bit timid in social situations, he was quite loud and imaginative when playing and having one-sided conversations with the animals.</p><p>When the three would head inside for dinner Alexander would sit in the living room looking at the pictures in some of Tommy's books as Pitch helped Tommy with dinner. Tommy would have to get some children's books when he went back to the village for work. Once the three of them would be ready for bed Tommy would then read or retell some kind of story to Alexander before heading to his room for the night. At the beginning of this new routine Alexander would listen to these stories while sitting in Pitch's lap, but after a few nights he then began to listen to these stories while leaning into Tommy's side just like Tommy used to at that age when Phil would tell him stories. </p><p>Not long after Tommy finished the two new rooms, he then returned to work in the village. While at work he talked with a few villagers about his new company. His coworkers and some of the women in the village were very helpful in giving him some advice on raising a child for the first time. He also was relieved to find that the villagers were okay with Pitch, he was scared that the villagers would be scared and attack them if they entered the village. He didn't want any conflicts to ruin this. That day he returned to the house with a small bag of a few books and toys, to be met with Alexander standing timidly in front of him while hiding something behind his back.</p><p>"Hey big man, what is it? Is something wrong?"</p><p>Alexander glanced behind him at Pitch who was sitting at the kitchen table. Pitch gave his a reassuring smile.</p><p>"It's alright bud, show him what you made."</p><p>Looking back at Tommy, Alexander timidly pulled a crayon picture from behind his back and held it up for Tommy to take it. Setting down the bag and taking the picture, looking down at the drawing Tommy could feel his heart swell. In front of him was a crudely drawn picture of himself, Alexander, and Pitch with a misspelled signature in the bottom corner. Is this what it was like to be a father? Or at least legal guardian?</p><p>"Woah, you drew this bubs? This is wonderful. I'll tell you what, I'm gonna go hang this on the fridge. How does that sound?"</p><p>Alexander smiled and hugged Tommy's leg before letting go so Tommy could go hang up the picture. After hanging the picture Tommy then picked up the bag and placed the items on the table.</p><p>"I also got you some books and toys bubs. I wasn't sure what you liked so I tried to get a variety of things, I hope you like them."</p><p>Climbing onto one of the kitchen chair, Alexander looked at the items and then at Tommy.</p><p>"These are really for me?"</p><p>"Yeah bubs, all for you."</p><p>Alexander turned to the items with the biggest smile. He then picked up the sheep and pig plushies before running to the living room to go play.</p><p>"Pi, can you bring the toy cars?"</p><p>"Sure thing bud."</p><p>Pitch carefully picked up the couple of wooden toy cars and before going into the living room they turned to Tommy.</p><p>"Listen, I know Alexander has been really timid, but he really likes you."</p><p>As Pitch went into the living room to go play with the now excited Alexander, Tommy smiled as he moved the new books to the bookshelf in the living room and then starts preparing dinner. That night Tommy read one of the new books to Alexander, and Tommy couldn't ask for a better scene. Alexander curled into his side and Pitch leaning against the wall across from the door in the hallway (they would have stood leaning on the doorframe, but they didn't fit comfortably with their height). Life continued on like this for a while, however, trauma is never gone that easily.</p><p>A few weeks later in the middle of the night Tommy found himself waking up screaming for the first time in a long time. At the sound of his scream Pitch rushed in, sword in hand.</p><p>"Tommy?!"</p><p>Looking around and finding nothing in the dark, Pitch untenses with (what Tommy learned) their second eyelids retracting and their wings moving closer to their back once more. Lowering their sword and setting it against wall before they then turned to the doorway before calling out.</p><p>"It's alright Alexander, there's nothing here."</p><p>As soon as the words left Pitch's mouth Tommy could hear the pitter patter of Alexander running down the hall before the boy rushed in with his two plushies. As soon as he saw Tommy was okay he climbed into the bed. Looking down at the boy Tommy could see small tear stains and watery blue eyes. </p><p>"H-hey bub, it's okay. No need to cry."</p><p>Wiping away the boy's tears he then hugged the boy to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on his back.</p><p>"I'm alright, just a nightmare. Nothing's gonna get us."</p><p>Alexander leaned back to look up at Tommy while wiping away tears. </p><p>"O-okay," pausing he then handed Tommy his blue sheep plushie. "Here, you can take Blue for the night so you won't be scared, okay dad?"</p><p>Before Tommy could even respond Alexander gave him another hug before going back to his room to go back to sleep.</p><p>"He just-"</p><p>"Yeah, so how's it feel to officially be a dad now?"</p><p>Pitch then sat down and patted Tommy's knee.</p><p>"It's- I don't really fucking know how to describe it, but it's good. Like it's a positive feeling."</p><p>"Hmm. Listen, you don't have tell me about any of it, but just know that I'm always around if you want to talk okay?"</p><p>"I- Are you sure? I don't want to bother you."</p><p>Pitch paused for a moment before sighing heavily.</p><p>"Tommy, you could never bother me. I- Listen, in my time in the End I've found that honesty between friends and family is best. Lying to those you care about simply out of a fear that they'll use the truth against you is just a recipe for heartbreak, because hiding from that fear instead of facing it just amplifies that hurt. So, when I say I care about you and that I'll always be here for you I mean it."</p><p>Tommy nodded and looked down at the sheep plushie in his hands.</p><p>"I'll take your word for it, you haven't lied to me before, and... I care about you too."</p><p>Pitch patted Tommy's knee once more and then got up and grabbed their sword before stepping into the hallway.</p><p>"Goodnight Tommy."</p><p>"Goodnight Pitch."</p><p>That night Tommy slept better than he had in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Festivals were Never his Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As time went on Alexander became more extroverted around Tommy. Hearing the boy yell things like "dad look at what I can do" and "dad look at this" as Tommy worked in the garden made his heart swell. After the incident with his nightmare Tommy had been nervous about how Alexander and Pitch would act. He was so used to people making assumptions (mostly negative) about him that it was a breath of fresh air to see the two be so accepting of him. The nightmares were only occasional, but when they'd occur Pitch would always rush in to make sure he was okay with Alexander following behind to provide comfort. However, up until the three had made a particular trip to the village Tommy had never had a panic attack in front of the two of them. The trip was a simple shopping trip to pick up some food and for Alexander to get ideas for what he wanted for his birthday. He had been so excited when Tommy asked when his birthday was.</p><p>"August 7th! I'm gonna be six dad! This many!"</p><p>Tommy couldn't help smiling whenever he thought of how Alexander had held up his fingers to show him. While looking at the selection of meat that the butcher had he made simple conversation with the butcher. The conversation was quite normal, that is until as the butcher led him out of the shop he mentioned an up coming celebration.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"There is going to be a festival on July 15th. It's going to be wonderful, there is going to be food, games, and fireworks. It's going to be gre-"</p><p>Whatever the butcher said next was lost to Tommy as he began to zone out. His grip on the strap of his bag tightened as he felt his breathing come out in short and quicker breaths. His mind could only provide him images of a ravine, the sound of Schlatt's voice ringing in his ears, the image of his best friend in a concrete box, Techno aiming his gun, the sound of fireworks, the image of his friend's body surrounded by color and blood, a pit, and so much noise. He felt like he was drowning above water. It had been so long since he had experienced this and in the middle of the village no less.</p><p>"-ommy. Can you hear me?"</p><p>Tommy nodded as his hand was placed on someone's chest. The person was taking exaggerated breaths which Tommy tried to copy.</p><p>"Okay, you're doing good. Do you know where you are or what day it is?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath Tommy's vision began to clear so that he could see Pitch squatting in front of him with their wings blocking him from view, and Alexander leaning into their side. When had he moved to the floor?</p><p>"I-I'm in the village. It's July 5th."</p><p>"Okay good, do you think you can stand or do you need a minute?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>Cautiously Pitch helped him up. After standing Alexander held up his arms silently asking to be picked up. Tommy picked up the boy and wiped his thumb under the boy's watery eyes to wipe away the small tears. Seeing the boy cry always broke his heart, especially considering he was currently crying because of him.</p><p>"Oh bubs, I'm alright. Everything is okay."</p><p>"I-I know, I was jus' worried. Pi said I had to wait so they could help you."</p><p>"And you did such a good job," Tommy paused and let out a small sigh before deciding to explain to his son what happened in a way he'd understand. "I just got reminded of something really scary that happened. I just had a panic attack is all, it happens sometimes when someone has been through something extremely scary and they aren't fully over it. Basically, sometimes things that remind me of the scary event makes me just as scared as I was back then. I'm sorry if that scared you bubs."</p><p>After Tommy kissed his forehead, Alexander clutched Tommy's chest and snuggled into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"'s okay. It's not your fault dad."</p><p>Tommy looked up at Pitch as he rubbed Alexander's back. Pitch adjusted the bag on their shoulder as they moved their wings closer to themself. When had Pitch taken the bag from him? Pitch gestured towards the path leading to the house. Tommy then led the way home. Once inside Tommy set the now sleeping Alexander down for his nap before heading to the kitchen. Pitch was putting away the meat and vegetables as they glanced over at him.</p><p>"Tommy listen, I'm not going to make decisions for you, but I'd like to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Sure, what is it you want to talk about big P?"</p><p>Pitch took a dish towel and wiped the counter clean before turning and leaning against it to face Tommy. Fidgeting with the dish towel in their hands they then sighed.</p><p>"I know you don't like asking for help, but I think maybe you should go talk to some of the doctors in the next village over about your mental health. And before you say anything I want to explain. I- Listen, Tommy we care about you so much, but I-I'm scared one day your mental health may get worse if you don't get help. I just- I don't want anything bad to happen, and I think at least getting a professional's medical opinion would be helpful."</p><p>He sighed as he took all of that in. Pitch was right in that he hated asking for help, but the genuine fear in Pitch's eyes and the image of how Alexander looked at him with tears in his eyes broke his heart. Damn it, he really didn't want to go talk to some quack who'd spew a bunch of medical nonsense at him, but he had a son and a roommate (Sibling? Tommy had yet to talk to Pitch about what exactly their dynamic was) to think about.</p><p>"Alright, I'll talk to the damn doctor, but that doesn't mean I need help. I'm just doing this so you'll stop looking at me like that."</p><p>Pitch scoffed and rolled their eyes smiling. Setting down the dish rag they went over and leaned down to give Tommy a quick hug.</p><p>"Yeah right, whatever you say Innit. I'm gonna go fly around for a bit okay?"</p><p>Tommy nodded as Pitch headed towards the door before stopping.</p><p>"Oh, and Tommy I'm not sure about bird wings, but I think Alexander is a bit overdue for some preening. I would do it myself, but I'm afraid I'd mess something up with these claws of mine."</p><p>"I'll see about that once he's done napping, don't you worry about it."</p><p>"Cool, I'll be back before sundown."</p><p>With that Pitch headed out the door and Tommy was left in the quiet house with only noise being the small snores of his son in the other room. He wasn't so sure about his now upcoming visit to the doctor's, but he'd do it for Alexander and Pitch. They deserved that piece of mind. Tommy then took the time to preen his feathers a bit, his flight feathers were coming in nicely and he suspected it wouldn't be long before he was back to flying. In a few years he'd have to teach Alexander to fly, the idea excited him but also made him a bit nervous. Hurting a wing was agony, and waiting for it to heal took a long time with the risk of being permanently unable to fly if the injury was bad enough. He'd have to start teaching Alexander some ground exercises to strengthen his wings.</p><p>Once he was done preparing a small lunch he could hear the pitter patter of Alexander coming down the hall. Alexander looked up at him yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. </p><p>"Where's Pi?"</p><p>"They went to go fly for a bit."</p><p>Setting the sandwiches and cut up fruit on the table, the two ate their lunch while Alexander told him about something from his imagination. Once lunch was finished Tommy grabbed a small stool and set it in front of himself as he sat on the couch.</p><p>"Come 'ere bubs, I need to preen your feathers a bit."</p><p>"Okay dad!"</p><p>He excitedly got seated on the stool and spread his wings out for his dad to begin straightening and removing the broken feathers. Preening was something that was rather personal for bird hybrids, only trusting people they considered their flock to do it. The thought of this fact made Tommy's heart swell. While bird hybrids did have blood related family that didn't automatically make them flock members. A hybrid's flock was based on trust, and it had been so long since Tommy had someone who trusted him like this (with some exceptions of course). The process didn't take too long considering how Alexander's wings weren't fully grown. The two then played for a bit before Tommy went to go make dinner. True to their word, Pitch came back before the sun set and began to help him.</p><p>"Hey, I wanted to ask just to be sure, do you think the fireworks at the village might cause a panic attack?"</p><p>"Hmm, probably."</p><p>"Maybe we should pick up some ear plugs just in case."</p><p>"Yeah, that might help."</p><p>Tommy smiled as the evening continued and he now stood checking on his son and roommate before heading to bed himself. Yeah, this was his flock now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy decided to wait until after Alexander's birthday to go visit the doctor. The festival came and went, and the ear plugs that Pitch suggested worked well. While Tommy didn't go to the festival himself, Pitch took Alexander to go enjoy the festivities and see the fireworks. Alexander had come home almost asleep, clutching a large cow plushie in his hand, in Pitch's arms. Instead of being read a bedtime story that night, Alexander had sleepily told Tommy about all the fun he had as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>In the three weeks between then and Alexander's birthday Tommy worked on planning a small party for Alexander. Getting the decorations and placing an order for the birthday cake at the small bakery in the village was the easy part, the trickier part was trying to figure out how to hide the presents from Alexander. So Tommy had Pitch take Alexander on a walk while he brought the presents home and hid them. He hoped that Alexander didn't go snooping in the chests in Tommy's closet.</p><p>After that Tommy asked Pitch to use the next couple of days leading up to the party to scout out some small caves near the house. Alexander had been asking when he could "go mining like dad", so Tommy figured the best option would be to find a small dead-end cave that could be well lit beforehand. That way his son's first mining trip would be as safe as possible, but still an enjoyable experience. </p><p>On the morning of August 7th Tommy was woken by small hands shaking his shoulder excitedly.</p><p>"Dad! Dad! It's my birthday! Get up!"</p><p>Chuckling Tommy sat up so Alexander could climb into his lap.</p><p>"It sure is bubba. Now, what do you want for breakfast? I'll make whatever you want, within reason."</p><p>Alexander tapped his finger on his chin in an exaggerated way before turning to Tommy with his eyes lit up in excitement.</p><p>"Can we have those pancakes with the berries on top?"</p><p>"Sure bub, I'll go get that started. Why don't you go get Pitch, you don't want them to sleep through your birthday do you?"</p><p>Alexander then ran out of the room as Tommy went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Soon after, in bound an excited Alexander pulling a tired Pitch into the room.</p><p>"Hmm, g'morning."</p><p>"Morning big P, you sleep alright?"</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>Pitch wasn't usually this tired in the morning or slept in this late, in fact Pitch was kind of like Techno in that way. Up early and prepared for whatever the day threw at them. Tommy decided he'd ask about it after Alexander went to bed, it seemed like a private matter.</p><p>The three of them ate breakfast with Alexander excitedly talking throughout the meal before getting dressed for the day. Tommy put a small leather chest-plate and helmet on Alexander, much to Alexander's surprise.</p><p>"Dad, what's this for?"</p><p>"Well if I'm going to take you mining you need a bit of armor big man."</p><p>At hearing this Alexander began to bounce excitedly in front of his dad.</p><p>"Really? I get to go mining today?"</p><p>"Mhm, I had Pitch find us a little cave, and they already lit it up for us so you don't have to worry about something popping out of the dark and scaring you."</p><p>"Dad I'm a big man now, I don't get scared of the dark anymore."</p><p>Tommy chuckled, he supposed this is what he used to sound like when he was at that age.</p><p>"Whatever you say bubs, but we still have to be careful okay? Even though we're mining in a small cave we still have to be safe alright?"</p><p>"Okay dad!"</p><p>Once everything was ready Tommy took Alexander to the cave, Pitch had stayed behind to go pick up the cake and set everything up for when they returned. The cave was just as Tommy said, a small dead-end cave that was well lit. However, the cave had a bit more resources than what was usually found in these types of caves. It was lucky find. Tommy then began showing Alexander how to mine before helping him mine the ores (the stone pickaxe was a bit heavy for the boy, but he would be able to do by himself in time). The look of excitement on Alexander's face as he mined the iron with the help of his dad was worth more than any disc to Tommy. After mining what was in the cave the two went home to be met with decorations hung up and Pitch holding a small birthday cake.</p><p>"Surprise!"</p><p>"Let's get clean up so we can have cake and presents, okay bub?"</p><p>The two of them went to clean the residue of mining from them and changed into cleaner clothes. Once in clean clothes the two of them went into the kitchen where Pitch had now lit the candles on the cake. Everyone then took a seat and after singing happy birthday Alexander then blew out the candles. The cake was a beautiful chocolate cake with strawberries and chocolate drip icing. After eating their fill of the cake, Pitch brought in the five presents. The excitement on Alexander's face as he opened them was worth everything to Tommy. It wasn't much, but it was clear that the wooden train, mooshroom plushie, and the three books were worth so much to Alexander. After eating dinner and playing with Alexander for a bit the three of them got ready for bed. Once Alexander was asleep Tommy went to Pitch's room and knocked on the door.</p><p>"It's unlocked."</p><p>Tommy opened the door to find Pitch sitting on the edge of their bed with their head in their hands. Pitched sighed heavily before pushing their short black hair out of their face and looking over at Tommy with puffy red eyes.</p><p>"Hey, what's up? Do ya need something?"</p><p>"Pitch, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm alright, just been a bit out of today is all."</p><p>Tommy moved away from the door, closing it so it wasn't fully closed, and sat beside Pitch on the bed.</p><p>"Pitch, don't start lying to me. It's obvious something is going on, so don't get all fucking hypocritical Mx. You-should-see-a-doctor-about-your-mental-health."</p><p>Pitch let out a short laugh as they wiped away a stray tear.</p><p>"It's- Last night, I um had a nightmare... about the attack on my home. I- Listen, you know I didn't tell you everything about what happened, but that's mainly because it's kind of hard to process I guess."</p><p>"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to big P."</p><p>Pitch shook their head and sighed.</p><p>"No I- It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it, it's just a lot to just drop on a person."</p><p>"Hey, it's like you said, I'm here to talk if you need it."</p><p>Pitch paused before glancing down at the floor.</p><p>"Okay, I guess the best place to start is when I said "my village" that wasn't the whole truth. I- I worked for the king and queen of one of the End Islands. My dad was the head of the royal guard, and I followed in his footsteps and I was meant to become the guard for the future princes and princesses, but the attack took that away from me. That's why I was so willing to take the request to take Alexander and flee. My king and queen were gone, I had failed my job before it had even begun. For dragon hybrids honor is everything, and I felt that the only way to keep a fraction of mine was to protect Alexander."</p><p>"Well, that's- yeah, that's really fucking heavy stuff. If you don't mind me asking, were you the only survivor?"</p><p>"I don't know, I fled before I could find out. Even if I wasn't the kingdom was clearly too far gone considering the king and queen had died with no heirs to the throne."</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>"You already know what I'm goin to say."</p><p>"I'll see what the doctor has to say soon Innit."</p><p>"Good, and for what it's worth, I know what it's like to lose your nation so if you ever want to talk about it I'm always willing to listen. I might not tell you about my experience as openly, but just know that I get it okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Tommy patted Pitch's knee before getting up.</p><p>"Now get some sleep, and don't feel obligated to get up so early. You deserve some well needed rest."</p><p>"Good night Tommy."</p><p>"Good night Pitch."</p><p>It seemed he wasn't the only one who didn't like asking for help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He was Always More of a Dog Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not an expert on emotional support animals or mental health testing. I am being rather vague so I do not spread any misinformation accidentally. Also, Dream SMP doesn't translate very well with real life considering Tommy and Pitch wouldn't just have medical records on hand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy dreaded this, but it was for the sake of his son and roommate. The trip to the village was much quicker this time due to the tunnel he had dug out of the mountain, but it still took about half a day just to get to the village. So, Tommy and Pitch decided that they'd turn the doctors visits into a short three day vacation. This way one of them could watch Alexander while the other was at the doctor's and it allowed Alexander to get to see somewhere new for once. A part of Tommy wished he could have one day shown L'Manberg to his son, but the nation was gone. Wilbur's forever unfinished symphony never to be seen again. He needed to stop thinking about it before he began crying. The first time he had cried while reminiscing it had caused Alexander to worry. The sound of Alexander's soft "Dad are you alright? Why are you crying?" still heavy in his mind. He wished he hadn't had to explain to his son that he was sad because his own brother and father had sided with a bad man to destroy his nation. A six year old didn't deserve to learn that his uncle and grandfather had done such a horrible thing to his father, but Tommy couldn't lie to his boy. Tommy wished things could have been better, that his family didn't have to be so broken.</p><p>"Pi, why do you and dad have to go to the doctor? You guys don't look sick."</p><p>"It's not that kind of doctor. You know how Tommy had a panic attack in the village? Well this doctor is the kind of doctor that helps you figure out what causes stuff like that and how to help it."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Emotions and how people's brain works is difficult, so sometimes you have to go to a doctor to help you work through it so you can get better."</p><p>"Hmm, so do you and dad have to take gross medicine?"</p><p>"Maybe, sometimes there's other stuff to help. Like some people have to get an animal to help them."</p><p>"We have animals at home, are you guys gonna start having to sleep in the stables?"</p><p>"No, it's special animals. They're trained to help people."</p><p>"Oh. If you or dad get an animal can I pet it?"</p><p>"Sure bud."</p><p>Tommy chuckled as they stopped in front of the doctor's office. He ruffled his son's hair a bit.</p><p>"It shouldn't take too long bub, they'll just run some tests and such."</p><p>"Okay dad."</p><p>"I'll see two in a bit then. How does meeting at the restaurant down the road for lunch?"</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>With that the two headed towards the shops and the park to kill time, and Tommy turned and went into the doctor's office. The office wasn't extremely remarkable, after the doctor called him into the back room the tests began. It was a strange experience, though this was his first time even talking to a doctor about his mental health. The doctor was actually rather nice, he felt a bit bad that he had called him a quack when Pitch brought the visit. </p><p>"Alright, well considering neither of us have your medical history I don't think it would be wise to prescribe any medication due to us not knowing of any allergies to certain medications. We can however could get you an emotional support animal if you're willing to fill out the paper work and pay a fee. You don't have to decide on anything today, but it's what I can safely recommend considering your test results."</p><p>Looking down at the documents the doctor gave him that listed his test results, some recommended breathing exercises, and recommended coping mechanisms. It couldn't hurt to get an emotional support animal, could it? If it helped then there wasn't much of a downside. The only real issue he had was what kind of animal it was.</p><p>"Do I get to choose what kind of animal it is?"</p><p>"Of course, what good would an emotional support animal be if it made you uncomfortable?"</p><p>"Alright, I'll do that then."</p><p>"Okay, I'll go get the paperwork, and you said that your roommate is scheduled to visit this afternoon correct?"</p><p>Tommy nodded as he fidgeted a bit in his seat.</p><p>"Alright, then you can just bring the completed paperwork back then with the fee listed at the top of the paperwork and then we can have you take a look at your options."</p><p>"Sounds good doc."</p><p>Tommy glanced at the clock as he left the office. The walk to the restaurant was quiet, but it wasn't long until he heard his son calling to him.</p><p>"Dad! How did it go? Do you have to take nasty medicine?"</p><p>"It went well, and no bub. I don't have to take any gross medicine. The doctor just gave me a list of things I can do to help, and some paperwork for an emotional support animal."</p><p>At the mention of the animal Alexander's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Now bub, you need to understand that this animal isn't one to play with all the time okay? They'll have to do their job and help me when I need it."</p><p>Alexander nodded very seriously. The three of them went inside and order their food. While they waited Tommy listened to Alexander talk about a story Pitch told him while he filled out the paperwork. After they ate lunch the three of them walked back to the doctor's office. Tommy paid the fee and turned in the paperwork. Pitch was led away to go have tests run, while Tommy and Alexander were lead to the building where the service animals were kept by a nurse. </p><p>"Do you have anything in mind?"</p><p>"Not really, my only real opinion on the animal type would be that I'm not the biggest fan of cats."</p><p>"Well that's alright. From what the doctor has told me I think a good option would be a dog would be a good option."</p><p>They were led through the area and looked at many different options before Alexander pulled on Tommy's shirt. Looking down at his son he noticed he was looking at a large that you could almost mistake for a wolf. </p><p>"Look dad, she's smiling."</p><p>Tommy chuckled, the dog did look like she was smiling. After inquiring about the dog Tommy was allowed in the pen with her, Alexander stayed with the nurse due to the rules of the shelter. She was one of the sweetest dogs Tommy had ever seen, but it was obvious that she could hold her own with just her size alone. This was the dog for him. After going through the rest of the procedures with the nurse and meeting back with Pitch they were ready to go.</p><p>"Dad can I name her?"</p><p>"Sure bub, what do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Hmm, Clementine."</p><p>Yep, he was definitely Tommy's boy. He nodded and the three of them continued the rest of their day. Pitch later informed him about how their visit went well, the biggest change for them being that they were to do positive affirmations every morning. Hopefully this would help, but a part of him still longed for a bigger form of closure. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Golden Ages Don't Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new routines took some getting used to. In the beginning it took Tommy a while to get into the hang of having Clementine almost always by his side and learning everything the doctor had provided about Clementine, his breathing exercises, and coping mechanisms. For Pitch they struggled with remembering to do their affirmations. Eventually Alexander took it upon himself to start doing them with Pitch so they wouldn't forget. The image of Alexander and Pitch sitting across from each other with Pitch repeating the affirmations Alexander listed off for them always made Tommy smile. Everything was going well, Clementine did her job extremely well and the exercises helped him to calm down. Eventually as time went on they fell into a rhythm.</p><p>When his flight feathers had finally grown back he began to fly laps around the clearing everyday to rebuild the muscles. Alexander was very excited to see his father flying. Tommy promised him that once he was strong enough he'd start holding Alexander during his laps. Alexander was very excited for this. Pitch was very helpful in doing wing exercises with him as moral support. During this time Tommy also taught Alexander how to preen his own feathers (well with help, he had some trouble with some parts). Tommy also finally decided to ask Pitch teach him some combat skills.</p><p>"One of the most important things to note in combat, especially for hybrids, is that instincts play a big role. Anyone can learn how to fight, but not everyone learns to use instinct with that skill. Another important thing to remember is that what you have isn't important, it's using what you have in a way that benefits you. For example, currently I have no armor on and only an iron sword, but what else is their?"</p><p>"Your claws?"</p><p>"More than that."</p><p>"You can fly which helps with distance, and breathing fire maybe? I don't know, I've never seen you breathe fire but- Is that offensive to dragon hybrids? Assuming you all breathe fire?"</p><p>"Well I do breathe fire, I just don't do it often. I don't think it's offensive, but then again I don't know if there are dragon hybrids that aren't from the End without that ability."</p><p>"Okay. So claws, flying, breathing fire, I suppose your sharp teeth, and your tail maybe?"</p><p>"Exactly, with what I have I have many options I can use to my advantage when fighting. However, you also have to be aware of weaknesses. For example, I could be tryin to fly away and if I'm not paying attention an opponent could grab my tail. What could I do to prevent that?"</p><p>"You could wrap it around your leg?"</p><p>"There ya go!"</p><p>"This is much easier to understand than any other combat training I've had."</p><p>"Hm, well maybe the people teaching you just weren't able to teach in your learning style. Everyone's different with this stuff."</p><p>"Okay, so when do we start practicing what I've learned?"</p><p>"I don't know, do you know what you can use against your opponent?"</p><p>The combat training was great, and it helped him build up enough muscle to finally work full-time with the blacksmith. Tommy was able to learn skills that Techno couldn't teach him for years. He supposed it was because he had needed a teacher with a different perspective all along. A part of him wished he could show these skills to the family he'd left behind. </p><p>Time passed, he turned nineteen and Pitch turned twenty-one (though Pitch said it was a rough estimate due to how time is measured in the End being converted to how time is measured in the Overworld was complicated). They were entering the beginning of June when a new edition was found.</p><p>Tommy had been working on a special order for a sword. The man who ordered it was a wonderful man with a love for the sea. He would always tell Tommy some anecdote about his adventures when he went into the shop for some reason. On the day the man came to pick up the sword he looked awful. The man was disheveled and had deep dark circles under his eyes. He was also carrying something bundled up in a blanket.</p><p>"Oh bloody hell, you look fucking awful. What happened to you?"</p><p>"I- Listen, do you know anyone who'd be willing to adopt a baby?"</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"I- I was seeing this woman, and we broke up. After we broke up I found out she was going to have my child. We agreed I'd send her money to help her with the child, because even though I don't want kids I didn't want to leave her to handle everything like a jerk. But she- a couple of days ago she passed during childbirth and I was left with the baby."</p><p>The man had shifted the blankets to show Tommy a small newborn cow hybrid. There were no orphanages in the village and the man couldn't care for a baby out at sea. </p><p>"I haven't found anyone who can take her in and I leave in a few days. I- I don't know what to do, and you seem to know everyone in the village do yo-"</p><p>"I could take her in, and before you even suggest it, you don't have to pay me anything."</p><p>"Are you sure? I-"</p><p>"I'm sure. Now, I'll go get your sword from the back for you and then I'll take..."</p><p>"Oh! Clara. Her name is Clara. Her birthday is June 1st."</p><p>The man set out a couple of days later towards the sea to go set sail with the crew waiting for him just like he said he would. Though, the man still left a small box of emeralds on Tommy's doorstep before he left with a note saying "I know you said not to, but it felt wrong to leave without giving you some sort of help".</p><p>Pitch and Alexander had of course been surprised when Tommy came home with a newborn, but it was obvious from their expressions that it was a positive surprise. Getting used to having a baby around was a struggle for everyone. Tommy had never cared for a baby before, so on the day he brought Clara home he made sure to get what was needed (including some child care books) and got advice from some of the women in the village. Pitch adored Clara, but it was obvious that they were nervous around her. Tommy later learned that it was because Pitch wasn't sure how to even hold a baby let alone interact with one. After making sure Pitch's claws were dull, Tommy taught Pitch how to hold Clara. After that Pitch was much more at ease around her. Clementine was rather neutral on the matter, but it was clear that she was just as protective of Clara as she was Alexander based on the way she would always glance at them as if checking on them. Alexander was excited to be a big brother, but he was a bit upset that he now had to share his dad.</p><p>"Dad why does Clara get so much attention?"</p><p>"She's a baby bubs, she needs a lot of attention because she can't do as much as you can. She not big and strong yet like you are."</p><p>"D-Does that mean that bad guys can get her easily?"</p><p>"Oh bubba, no one is going to hurt her or take her or anything like that. Nothing is going to hurt her, because we're here. And she's always going to have her big strong brother to look out for her when me and Pitch can't."</p><p>"Yeah, she does."</p><p>He was not going to let them turn out like he and his brothers had. He couldn't live with himself if he let history repeat itself like that. They didn't deserve the pain of constant betrayal or the pain of feeling alone. He was going to make things better for them. His only worry was that Dream would one day make his way to them. He couldn't force his family to run or hide forever. One day he'd have to finally face Dream, but he didn't even know what has or is happening over there. Not to mention when he wasn't awoken by the sound of his baby girl crying he was usually awoken by a reoccurring nightmare. The images of those he left behind in agony still fresh in his mind. He was sure that the dreams weren't going to go away unless he at least began to make a plan to finally face the people he'd left behind. He needed to figure out what was happening over there. He needed to know who he could trust. Someday he'd have to go back, but for now he had to take care of his baby.</p><p>"Shh shh shh, oh sweetheart, you're alright. Daddy's got you."</p><p>After handling his daughter's needs he sat in the rocking chair beside her crib. Sitting in his dark, now shared, bedroom with his daughter falling asleep in his arms and Clementine at his feet he felt at home. He felt a safety he had longed for for so long. He was not going to let some green bastard take this away from him. He had to fight one more battle to ensure his future. To ensure his family's future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, so let me make sure I heard you correctly. You leave your home to protect those around you and get away from your abuser, live for about two and a half years in peace with your children and me, and now you want to go back to fight your abuser?"</p><p>"I don't <em>want </em>to leave. Pitch, I need some kind of closure. These fucking reoccurring nightmares have plagued me for over a month now. I don't want Dre- <em>him</em> to come back into my life unexpectedly and hurt any of you. He fucked up my past. I am not going to let him fuck up my future."</p><p>"So what are you suggesting? You said the journey here took you about two months, and about half of that was on horseback. If you go back now who knows what could change in that time. Not to mention you have no idea what's happening or who you can trust. I- Tommy, I understand you want this to finally be over, but your children need you. What if something were to happen to you over there? I don't have a communicator for you to contact, we'd be left here with the potential of never knowing what happened to you."</p><p>As Tommy picked up his daughter to burp her, he paused his previous thought. It was true he'd have no idea what he'd be getting himself into if he went back, but maybe that didn't have to be the case. Pitch was continuing to talk, it was clear they were being genuine with their emotions right now, but Tommy couldn't hear them. He was too wrapped up in his new train of thought. Once Clara had burped he passed her to Pitch before going to his room. He had to find it. It was key in helping him form his plan.</p><p>"-ommy! So help me, if you're packing up to leave right now I will restrain you."</p><p>"For fucks sake, Pitch I'm not leaving."</p><p>"Then what are you doing?"</p><p>"Looking for this."</p><p>Tommy then pulled his old communicator from the chest he was searching through. He hadn't turned it on since he had left.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"You're right, we don't know anything about what's been going on, but with this I could contact someone who can give us that information so we can plan something out."</p><p>"Who would you even call? From what you told me your brothers and father don't seem like a safe bet, and no offense but I think your best friend would be too hurt by you leaving to want to listen."</p><p>"I have an idea, I don't know how he feels about me, but he was very adamant about remaining neutral."</p><p>Going back to the kitchen he turned on the communicator for the first time in years. There were a lot of old missed messages and calls. He felt a bit guilty he had never answered them.</p><p>"Dad, if you beat up the bad guy does that mean we can go see the stuff you told us about like the crater of L'Manberg?"</p><p>"Maybe bubba, it depends on what happens. Now I need you to be a bit quiet while playing, I have to make an important call, okay?"</p><p>"Okay dad."</p><p>Ignoring the guilt and regret the old messages brought him began to dial. God he hoped this went well.</p><p>"Hello? Tommy? Wha- How-"</p><p>"Hey Ranboo, listen I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I- I need to know how things are going over there. I know you probably feel I don't fucking deserve to know because I left, but I just- I just need some intel so I know how safe it is to come back."</p><p>"Come back? I- Why do you want to come back? No offense, but I had assumed you left to get away from the people against you."</p><p>"I did, but some things have come up to change that. I- I think it'd be better if I explained what happened."</p><p>"Yeah it would."</p><p>Tommy then went through the long explanation of why he left and what had happened with the only interruptions being "Your roommate is from the End?!", "You have a son?!", and "You have a baby?!".</p><p>"Ranboo, I need to finally put an end to Dream. I can't keep living in the fear that he'll hurt my family."</p><p>"Okay, yeah I understand. Wow that's a lot, I still can't believe you're a dad. No offense, but I never really pictured you with that level of maturity."</p><p>"A lot has changed, besides I'm not that irresponsible. Actually wait, don't respond to that."</p><p>"Okay, so where to start on what's happened here. Well for starter's do you remember those red vines that were growing everywhere?"</p><p>"Yeah, fucking gross."</p><p>"Well it turns out it was all attached to this egg thing. It was like a parasite in a way. Anyway, Dream helped us get rid of it, but not long after that he started taking or threatening to take the things people were attached to. He even threatened Bad with taking Skeppy away. He's become some kind of tyrant."</p><p>"Fucking hell."</p><p>"Yeah, everyone has been trying to work together to make a plan to stop him, but considering not everyone is over old grudges it's been difficult. No one can really agree on what to do. At one point Dream even had some weird kind of control on me that Phil and some of the others found a way to break, but that still didn't change people placing blame. Some people still don't trust me."</p><p>"Fuck man, listen if it helps any I know what it's like to give into that mindset that whatever fucked up thing Dream did to you is your fault, but you just have to remember that there are people who trust you and it'll never be your fault for what he did."</p><p>"When did you get so mature?"</p><p>"Ranboo, I'm an adult with kids who goes to therapy. I've had to start being responsible and shit."</p><p>Ranboo's laugh carried through the speaker causing Tommy to smile.</p><p>"Listen, Ranboo do you still live with Techno?"</p><p>"Yeah, well not in his house. I have a small house like next door now. Why?"</p><p>"Well, I don't have a full plan yet, but when I do go back I'll need somewhere to stay. Well, if you'll let me that is."</p><p>"If you can get everyone to work together then sure. The sooner Dream is stopped the better."</p><p>"Yeah... Hold on Ranboo, Pitch is giving me one of those looks where it seems I'm in trouble," moving the communicator away from his mouth but still keeping it on his ear (the sound of Ranboo laughing playing through the speaker) he turned his attention to Pitch. "What?"</p><p>"I'm not just going to let you go off and leave us alone. What if while you're away Dream comes here? It's safer for us to stay close by where we can watch each other's back."</p><p>"I'm not bringing my children into what's basically a constant warzone."</p><p>"So you'd risk them being ambushed by your abuser? Tommy I've never fought Dream before, there is a possibility that I couldn't be able to stop him."</p><p>Tommy paused before moving the communicator back towards his mouth.</p><p>"Okay, Ranboo would you be okay with Pitch and my kids coming as well?"</p><p>"If it'll help then sure. Though it'd be a bit crowded."</p><p>"I'm sure we could make do. I'll call you a bit later to discuss everything once I've made a plan. Listen, I'd appreciate it if you kept this a secret, it'd be better if Dream wasn't able to find out I was coming. And especially don't tell Phil or Techno, I would rather not have them call and cause family drama before I even pack for this trip."</p><p>"Sure, of course man. I'll talk to you later."</p><p>"Bye Ranboo, stay safe out there."</p><p>"Bye Tommy, I'll do my best."</p><p>After hanging up he looked at Pitch, who was holding a fussy Clara. He set down his communicator before motioning for Pitch to hand her to him.</p><p>"Oh hello sweetheart. You're alright. Did you just want me to hold you? Was that all baby? Oh it's okay, I'm here."</p><p>He kissed her forehead as she began to calm in his arms. Looking up he noticed that Pitch had moved from where they had been stood, and he could hear noise coming from their room. A few moments later Pitch came into the room with a large piece of paper, a quill and ink, and a set of armor peeking out of a large bag.</p><p>"Alright, so first I need as much information as you can give me about this place. All I really need is general information like what biome are things located in, who you'd think would be trustworthy or untrustworthy, and things like that. The more I know the easier it'll be for me to protect them while you're fighting Dream."</p><p>"Pitch, what's that in the bag?"</p><p>"I- okay. So, I never thought I would have to bring it out so it stayed in my inventory for a long time, but this is my royal guard uniform. It's all enchanted netherite armor, I also have some enchanted netherite weaponry in my inventory. I had never said anything because I didn't think I'd ever have to use it, but considering this is new territory I figure it'd be better if I'm prepared."</p><p>"That's- yeah, okay I understand. I'm just a bit shocked you have this and just don't wear it all the time is all."</p><p>"I had no need to. The worst I've fought out here was when three skeleton spider jockeys showed up when I was taking a walk. From what you've described this Dream guy sounds like a powerful opponent. I know I said it doesn't matter what you have but how you use what you have, but in this situation I think it'd be better if I remain cautious."</p><p>"Yeah, I think that'd be best."</p><p>There was a silence that filled the air then. Tommy moved a bit of his daughter's wispy blonde hair away from her forehead. One of her small hands clutched his shirt while the other was in her mouth. She was looking around with her drooping gray eyes.</p><p>"You better stay alive. You have to. They both need you. I- Tommy if you don't come back home I don't what I'd- actually no, I do know what I'd do. I'd search for a way to bring you back, even if it'd kill me."</p><p>"Woah big P, calm down. I have no intention of dying in battle. I could never do that to them. But I appreciate the sentiment."</p><p>"Sorry, I just- after what happened to me it's hard to let you go do this. I know it's necessary, it's just-"</p><p>"You're scared. I understand, but it'll be alright. I'll come back. I could never leave any of you."</p><p>At that Tommy felt Alexander climbing into his lap. Looking down at his son, and moving his daughter so they could sit comfortably, he smiled. Holding his children close and kissing his son's forehead he sighed.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere bubba. I could never leave you guys."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Baby's First Roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This would be much quicker if we just used Nether travel."</p><p>"Ranboo, I have children. I am not taking my one month old baby and almost seven year old son through what is basically hell. Besides, according to Pitch's math it'd still take about a weeks travel. I don't fucking know how accurate that is, I'm not a fucking mathematician. The trip should only take about a month with this carriage thing Pitch has built. Again, I don't fucking know about the math that went into this shit."</p><p>"Well I'll try to clean up so it won't be as crowded here. Hey Tommy, what even is the plan for when you get here? Like how are we going to stop Dream?"</p><p>"First we have to get there and sneak into your house. After that we'll have to figure out someway to get everyone together. Depending on how that goes will determine how we'll defeat Dream. Plus, Dream still has three lives. If we want to kill him we'll need multiple plans, but if we want to imprison him that's less planning to do."</p><p>"We really have our work cut out for us."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Ranboo."</p><p>"Okay, tell your kids I said hi."</p><p>Tommy chuckled as he hung up. He put his communicator in his pocket before glancing down at Clara, who was now attached to his chest with a sling. She looked up at him giggling with her fingers in her mouth.</p><p>"Ranboo told me to tell you he says hi," he said being met with more giggling. "Oh my sweet girl. Are you ready to go on your first trip? When we get there you might get to meet your grandpa and uncles. Maybe with you and Alexander around they won't be utter assholes."</p><p>Clara simply giggled and Tommy kissed her forehead before stepping outside. Currently Pitch was putting their luggage in the strange carriage they had built with Alexander supervising. Well, more playing than supervising. Pitch had spent a week building the carriage, they had said it was a popular form of transportation in their kingdom and explained the mechanics of it to him. Tommy had just nodded, he didn't particularly care how it worked as long as it got them to where they were going. The carriage was made to be led by Mellohi and Cat, but with some kind of redstone work Pitch made it where if need be it didn't need the horses (however that required more refueling).</p><p>"I'm almost done. We'll be on the road in no time."</p><p>"I still don't understand why you painted it white."</p><p>"You said we'd be going to a snow biome. I know you said we'd hide it in your brother's secret room, but in case someone were walking around and potentially spot us the color should camouflage it so we have time to figure out what to do in that situation."</p><p>"Ah, makes sense now."</p><p>"Dad, while we're there will we get to meet everyone you told us about? Will we get to see grandpa? If we meet grandpa I'm gonna kick him in the shins for being mean to you."</p><p>"Well we probably will see them. Good to know my son would abuse the elderly in my honor."</p><p>"Aw, he's just being protective. Besides, fighting for the honor of your father is a good thing. It's rather noble of him. Ya know, when I was about his age I had threatened to duel a maid to the death for insulting my stepfather."</p><p>"Stepfather? I thought you'd said your mother had left to another kingdom after the divorce."</p><p>"She did, and never remarried. My dad married him, and he was the sweetest papa I could have asked for."</p><p>"Ah, well good for your dad. Who knows, maybe one day they'll find you again."</p><p>"That would be nice."</p><p>Pitch sadly smiled as they finished packing up the carriage. Tommy nudged their side with his shoulder.</p><p>"Don't go getting all emotional on me.... That was a joke if it wasn't obvious."</p><p>Pitch let out a small laugh before nudging back.</p><p>"Alright, everything is packed up. Do you want to head out now?"</p><p>"Let's get this long trip over with then."</p><p>After letting Clementine and Alexander inside before him he glanced at Pitch, who was getting into the driver's seat. Nodding at them he then entered the carriage. The inside was quite a decent size and had compartments with multiple things. The plan was to travel with the only breaks being at night and to restock on supplies in the village on the way. The first week they travelled through the snowy plains and two forests which was rather uneventful, it was made easier by them choosing to travel before Alexander's birthday so that it wouldn't be too cold. Travelling though the desert was a bit more difficult than Pitch had planned so it took then about a week just to get through that biome. It also didn't help that Clara had a rough time during that portion of the trip due to the heat. </p><p>"Alexander, could you grab that water bottle and fix your sister a damp washcloth? Oh baby, I know I know. I'm sorry, if I could make it colder I would. Oh my sweet girl, it's alright. Thank you sweetheart. Here we go baby, does that feel better?"</p><p>Once out of the heat of the desert and into the plains it wasn't long until they made it to the village. Being able to stretch their wings properly and take a day to do something other than sit in the carriage was a much needed break for all of them. All they had left was the rest of the plains, a mountain range, a forest, and then they could sneak into Ranboo's house. They were about a week behind schedule due to the desert, but that was fine. All they had was two weeks left and then they'd be there.</p><p>"Surely not. Are your serious? You and Tubbo got engaged?"</p><p>"Yes, well platonically. I've been stalling the wedding, it just didn't feel right to do it before you can get back. I've been making excuses to make the wedding planning take longer, and besides we'll have to push the wedding back anyway so that we can fight Dream."</p><p>"Aw, well you don't have to push back the wedding for me."</p><p>"Don't even start. You and Tubbo have been through too much together for you to not be at the wedding. And before you start going "would Tubbo even want me there", Tubbo has said multiple times how he wishes you were here for the wedding."</p><p>Tommy let out a small laugh. He felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt, looking down he he sees Alexander smiling up at him.</p><p>"Dad, can I talk to Ranboo?"</p><p>"Sure bub, hold on Ranboo, Alexander wants to speak to you."</p><p>Tommy handed Alexander the communicator. He pet Clementine's side as he watched his son excitedly talk to Ranboo. The conversation consisted of Alexander telling Ranboo about their trip so far and a very serious "grandpa is gonna get a stern talking to when I see him" before Alexander handed the communicator back to Tommy. He and Ranboo talked about the usual things, updating each other on things and discussing plans.</p><p>The following morning they left the village and began the rest of their journey. Like the rest of the trip it was uneventful until they reached the edge of the last forest. Ranboo was waiting for them there. After exchanging quick greetings and properly introducing everyone they then hid the carriage in Techno's secret storage room and the horses in a hidden stable Ranboo had made. Sneaking into Ranboo's house was quite easy considering Techno and Phil were out for a meeting with other smp members.</p><p>"Okay, so in terms of where everyone can sleep, I think the upstairs is enough room for three people and the basement is enough for possibly two. I'm sure we'll figure it out."</p><p>"Your enderman roommate is so polite."</p><p>"Yeah, he's great... Wait you can understand him?"</p><p>"I'm from the End, I learned to speak the tongue of the enderman before I learned Common."</p><p>"Oh, sorry I don't think I've ever been to the End so I- well I'm not sure about much when it comes to it. I mean, it was only a couple years ago when my enderman traits like silk touch hands showed up."</p><p>"It's fine. I could tell you some things about the End and enderman culture if you'd like."</p><p>"That would be so cool."</p><p>They spent the rest of the day putting luggage in Ranboo's vault and setting up Clara's playpen (it was the only portable thing Tommy could think of for a crib substitute) while making conversation. As they sat around Ranboo's living room the sun began to set. Pitch and Alexander had gone into the basement to sleep, and Ranboo and Tommy sat making conversation. Tommy was retelling one of the stories Clara's biological father had told him as he rocked the girl to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Clementine's ears perked up as she sat, ready in case Tommy would need her for whatever was behind the door.</p><p>"Ranboo I came by to retur-"</p><p>Phil stopped in the open doorway, mouth open in shock. Techno stood behind him, the piglin hybrid for once showing an emotion of bewilderment on his face.</p><p>"Tommy? What- How- Where did you get a baby?"</p><p>"I- well- surprise, you're a grandpa again."</p><p>Phil nearly collapsed, Techno catching him before he could fall.</p><p>"Tommy, you nearly gave the man a heart attack."</p><p>"Oh shut up Ranboo. Now's hardly the time for jokes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Your Shins, Hand Them Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks for all the comments and positivity, the comments on the last chapter had me cackling. You all are wonderful.<br/>On another note, I know I said in a comment that I'd slow down with chapters, but canon has me sobbing rn and this fic is keeping me positive so I'll try not to rush but it's kinda hard not to when all you want to do is write away the pain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil could not form sentences. Tommy now stood in the corner of the room with Clementine sitting beside him as Ranboo rushed around trying to be hospitable. Techno and Phil sat on the couch with Phil spouting broken questions and Techno quietly trying to calm him down.</p><p>"Phil breathe, you're going to pass out if you don't."</p><p>"Here, I brought some water. I don't know what's really helpful right now. Um, do you need anything to eat? A blanket? I don't know-"</p><p>"The water should be fine. I think he's just too in shock right now."</p><p>"My youngest has a baby."</p><p>"And a son, he's almost seven now."</p><p>"You what?! I- I can't even- I have grandchildren. I-"</p><p>"Yeah, well before you go getting excited, I should warn you tha-"</p><p>"Dad what's goin-"</p><p>"What is it buddy? Why've you stoppe- oh."</p><p>"HEH?!"</p><p>Pitch and Alexander stood in the doorway, both in their pajamas staring at the scene before them.</p><p>"You never said anything about a dragon hybrid."</p><p>"Yeah that's my roommate Pitch."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"And that's my son Alexander."</p><p>"Is this grandpa and uncle Techno?"</p><p>"Yeah, but don-"</p><p>Before the words could fully leave his mouth Alexander had already kicked Phil in the shin.</p><p>"What the fuck?!"</p><p>"Ah, fuck!"</p><p>"That was for being mean to dad."</p><p>"Wha- Tommy what the fuck have you been teachin- actually nevermind, that's your kid of course he would do something like this."</p><p>"Oh my fucking- Were you not listening Techno? I was in the middle of telling him not to when he'd done it."</p><p>"He deserved it. You guys shouldn't have sided with that bad guy who hurt dad!"</p><p>"Listen kid, you don't know shit about any of this so-"</p><p>"I know enough to understand that a lot of the things that give dad panic attacks and nightmares were caused by that guy and what you guys did. I know because I've seen almost every panic attack and nightmare since I was five. Do you know how scary that is? I was five, watching my dad have a panic attack for the first time. I was five and didn't know what a panic attack was, I thought I was watching my dad dying right in front of me. Don't act like I shouldn't mad at you."</p><p>Alexander brought his hands up to wipe at the angry tears he was crying. He began to hiccup as he cried. It was rare for Alexander to cry like this, the only other times Tommy had seen him cry this hard was when Alexander had had a bad nightmare when he was five, Alexander had been sobbing so hard as he crawled into his dad's bed. The sound was heartbreaking. Tommy squatted down, and after moving a now fussy Clara to hip, he pulled his son close. Alexander immediately grabbed Tommy's shirt as he loudly cried. Tommy pet his hair and kissed the top of his head before beginning to rub soothing circle on his back.</p><p>"Shh shh shh, it's alright. I know bubba, I know. It's okay, I'm here. Why'd you keep all that bottled up bubs? You could have talked to me. I know your angry at them, but keeping all that bottled up for so long isn't good for you. Oh bubba. Listen, I'm not mad you kicked grandpa, between you and me he deserved it-"</p><p>"Tommy-"</p><p>"Don't you dare start telling me how to parent Techno, I was partially joking. Anyways, bubba kicking grandpa isn't going to change what's happened. I know you're angry, but you need to talk about it."</p><p>"O-Okay. I'm not sorry though."</p><p>Tommy sighed and wiped away the years the best he could with one hand. Alexander still clutched his shirt as his crying died down. Tommy looked to Pitch and tried to move a still fussy Clara into a better hold. Pitch took note of the silent request and took Clara from him to begin rocking her while Tommy helped his son. Ranboo tapped on his shoulder and handed him a box of tissues. After cleaning away the snot and tears Tommy picked an emotionally exhausted Alexander up. </p><p>"Okay, I think it's time for you to go back to bed bubba. And before you start, it's past your bed time and I know that outburst drained you even more. You can be mad at grandpa in the morning."</p><p>As Tommy went down the ladder with his still sniffling son he could feel the heavy and awkward silence. Setting Alexander down in the bed he moved his son's hair away from his forehead.</p><p>"I appreciate you sticking up for me, and I'm not going to punish you for kicking him. But bubba, you need to talk to me okay? Holding it all in will just make things worse, and I'll be honest it hurts to see you that upset. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me."</p><p>"I-I know, 'm sorry dad."</p><p>"It's okay, just be more open with me next time. Now goodnight bubba, I'll send Pitch down in a second okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Tommy kissed his son's forehead before climbing back up the ladder. As soon as he entered the room Pitch gave him a now calmer Clara. Pitch simply patted his shoulder before heading down to go stay with Alexander. The rest of them were left in silence for a few moments before Tommy spoke up.</p><p>"He wasn't lying about any of it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"About the trauma that Dream and you guys caused. I- It's not as bad as it was before, Clementine and the therapy have helped a lot," Tommy paused and pet Clementine's side (it was almost as if he was make sure she was really there). "But, I'm still not over it. I know I won't be over what Dream did for a very long time. What happened with you I'm not so sure on. I- I meant what I said in that apology letter, a part of me wishes our family wasn't this fucked up. I just- if you'd be willing, I'd like to try to fix things."</p><p>The silence hung heavy in the air, and Tommy kept his gaze on his half-asleep daughter so that he wouldn't have to look at part of his broken family and cry. Clara tiredly grabbed at his face as she yawned, and Tommy let out a short laugh feeling his eyes fill with tears. The silence felt deafening.</p><p>"Tommy... If I had known what Dream had done to you I would have never worked with him. I- after you left when Dream had revealed what he'd done to you I- I felt like I had officially lost another son. I felt like I had failed you as a father. And while I do believe that part of the reason I destroyed L'Manberg was right, I can't look back on it without feeling regret."</p><p>"It might take some time for me to properly forgive you for betraying me, but I do regret working with Dream and partially regret some of the things I've done to you."</p><p>"Maybe this is something that we could wait to continue talking about when it isn't so late and everyone's on edge."</p><p>Tommy nodded at Ranboo's statement before sitting down on the couch next to Phil. He then adjusted his hold on Clara so that Phil and Techno could properly see her.</p><p>"Well, you've met Alexander, though it wasn't exactly how I pictured him meeting you, now you can officially meet Clara."</p><p>"How old is she?"</p><p>"About three months now, and before you ask both of my kids are adopted."</p><p>"I still don't understand how you were trusted with kids."</p><p>"Well I found Alexander with Pitch when he was five, Pitch was protecting him until they found someone who could properly raise and take care of him."</p><p>"And they chose you?"</p><p>"Oh shut up Techno, I'm a great dad. Anyway, Clara's biological father had commissioned me for a sword. Her mother passed during childbirth, and considering he wasn't with the woman at the time, the fact that he didn't want children, and the fact that he couldn't take Clara with him he was looking for someone to take her in."</p><p>"And what? You volunteered?"</p><p>"Yeah, actually."</p><p>The room feel a bit quiet as Techno sat in somewhat shock. Tommy supposed Techno had thought Tommy would be more immature, though Tommy didn't blame him. The last time they saw each other they hadn't been on good terms and Tommy did insult him childishly.</p><p>"My youngest, with a baby."</p><p>"Would you like to hold her for a bit?"</p><p>"You would let me- I- yeah."</p><p>Tommy carefully moved the now sleeping baby into his father's arms. He motioned for Ranboo to pass him the baby bag on top of the chest. Once holding the bag he got out a small pair of mittens that attach to her onesie sleeves, he attached them carefully so he didn't wake her.</p><p>"What're those for?"</p><p>"The parenting book I read said that since newborns nails are a bit sharp that it's best to put mittens on their hands when they're sleeping so they don't scratch their face."</p><p>"You read a parenting book?"</p><p>"Had to. I hadn't taken care of a baby before, so I asked some of the women in the village for advice and picked up a few books. What did you just expect me to be winging this whole thing?"</p><p>"Seemed like something you'd do."</p><p>"Yeah well, a lot's changed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hello Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tommy read through a new chapter of one of his parenting books he leaned back into the touch of Pitch playing with his hair. His hair had gotten quite long in exile, and since then he hadn't had the time to get it cut so it was perfect for playing with.</p><p>"Ya know my dad always had these complicated braids in his long hair, he told me they were traditional. Apparently the ancient tradition was for a male warrior to have a braid signifying someone he'd care about as a symbol that he was fighting in their honor, and if one of them died or went missing the braid would get a decoration to symbolize that."</p><p>"Huh, that's pretty cool. So can you not do that since it's a gendered tradition? Is that an okay question?"</p><p>"You're fine Tommy, I don't mind the question. Besides, I asked my dad the same thing and he said there's nothing saying I can't. But I don't do the hair traditions because I personally prefer the tattoo traditions more."</p><p>"Tattoo traditions?"</p><p>"Yep, I do the one where for each person I fight for gets a fleck of ash on the two tattoos of a flame on my shoulder-blades, one for the royal family and one for my personal family. I haven't had it updated though, can't reach to add onto it."</p><p>"I'm sure we could find someone who could do it for you."</p><p>"Hmm, maybe."</p><p>Pitch finished with his hair and held a hand mirror in front of him so he could see. His hair pulled up into a messy ponytail with two thin braids in it.</p><p>"It's good."</p><p>Getting up off the floor he set his book on the bed, which Pitch was still sitting on before giving them a smile.</p><p>"How much would you bet that that old man of mine is still holding Clara right now?"</p><p>"He is so in awe of her, is it normal for avian grandpas to be that clingy with baby grandchildren? Are you sure he isn't part dragon?"</p><p>"I'm sure, why would you say that?"</p><p>"Back home it was an instinctual thing for grandparents to, pardon the pun, hoard the attention of grandchildren."</p><p>"I think it's normal for most grandparents of all types."</p><p>"Hmm. I suggest that if you want to go hold your baby today you'd best go now."</p><p>Tommy let out a laugh as he and Pitch went downstairs into the living room. Just like he predicted, Phil was on the couch holding Clara close to his chest as he talked to her. Alexander was sat at the kitchen table showing Techno one of his books, and Ranboo was in the kitchen making something for everyone to eat.</p><p>"Such little hands. Oh, I wish I'd found my boys when they were as small as you. You are just so cute. Aw, and your little ears and everything."</p><p>"Having fun?"</p><p>"She's just so small, it makes me want to hold her close and protect her from everything."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Phil blushed a bit as he finally looked up at Tommy.</p><p>"Ah right, guess I got a bit carried away mate. Okay here baby, looks like your dad's ready to take you now."</p><p>Clara giggled as she was passed to Tommy. Once in his arms her ears twitched as she looked up at him with wide eyes and squealed happily.</p><p>"Your getting quite the lungs. Taking after your dad, good on ya."</p><p>"Not another loud child to deal with."</p><p>"Oh shut up Techno. Anyway baby, let's go get you changed into some play clothes so you can go play in your playpen. Who knows, maybe if grandpa is good he can get more grandbaby privileges."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It was a joke Phil, you can play with her for a bit if you want."</p><p>Tommy then took his daughter upstairs to get her ready for the day. Once done with that he put her in the sling attached to his chest and carried the playpen downstairs. After setting everything down in the living room he set his daughter down in her playpen. Phil immediately kneeled down at the side of the pen to begin playing with her as Tommy went into the kitchen.</p><p>"I called Tubbo, he and Ghostbur will be here soon."</p><p>"And they don't know I'm here?"</p><p>"Yep, I wouldn't risk our plans falling apart."</p><p>"What plans?"</p><p>Ranboo and Tommy turned to Techno. Phil had turned to look at the boys with concern and confusion. Ranboo and Tommy glanced at each other.</p><p>"Well, the big reason why I came back was so I could finally defeat that green bastard."</p><p>"Tommy-"</p><p>"He needs to be stopped Phil, I can keep living with the fear that he'll find my kids and take them like he's taken everything else."</p><p>Phil got up and walked towards Tommy, the look of concern never leaving his face. Hesitantly, he reached out and gently held Tommy's face in his hands. Phil's expression and the feeling of his father's hands gently on his face brought back memories of when he was small. The last time they had interacted like this was when Tommy just a little kid, scared of the monsters that seemed so harmless now. Tommy felt tears begin to fall as Phil brushed them away and softly muttered words of comfort.</p><p>"I just want to be safe for once. I-I- Phil, I can't risk him taking them from me, he's already taken so much."</p><p>"I know, I know. He won't take them. We won't let him take them."</p><p>Phil brought Tommy into hug as his crying died down. Tommy felt the unmistakable feeling of his son hugging his leg and he chuckled as he parted from Phil. He wiped away the remnants on tears before ruffling his son's hair.</p><p>"I'm alright bubs." </p><p>"So what? Are you trying to get everyone together to stop him? If that's the case, then good luck. Nothing's changed, no one can get along enough to even make a proper plan."</p><p>"Well what the fuck does not trying get us? If we don't attempt to to get everyone to work together then we're essentially giving up."</p><p>"Have you ever been a part of a proper army Technoblade? Tommy's told me you're quite skilled in combat, but the only thing I've heard about you fighting with a large group was in taking back L'Manberg."</p><p>The piglin hybrid looked over at Pitch with an eyebrow raised. Pitch was leaning against the wall and looking out the window with a far-off look in their eyes.</p><p>"I led the army back when I ruled the Arctic Empire, but that was before I had given up on government."</p><p>"Did you know any of the soldiers?"</p><p>"Personally, no."</p><p>"That explains quite a bit."</p><p>"And what's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"One thing that was stressed in my time training to be a part of the royal guard was that miscommunication is the root of discourse. For an army to properly work they need more than a strong leader, what they need is be on the same page. The issue isn't the disagreeing, it's that none of you are talking it through. From the sound of it, you're all too stubborn to even consider other points of view."</p><p>Techno was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Everyone's except Pitch turned towards the sound, they hadn't taken their gaze away from the window. Tommy made a mental note to check in with Pitch later as Ranboo opened the door.</p><p>"What was it you needed us fo- Tommy?!"</p><p>"I told you he wasn't dead, I would have known if my little brother had entered the land of the dead."</p><p>"H-Hey."</p><p>Tubbo rushed forward and smacked Tommy on the chest.</p><p>"What the hell man?! I thought you'd gone off and died!"</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry, I- I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I thought if I left it'd make things better for all of you, that Dream would leave everyone else alone. I came back to try to help get rid of him, for everyone here and them."</p><p>Tommy gestured to his children and Pitch causing both Tubbo and Ghostbur's eyes to widen in the realization more people were here. Ghostbur floated above the playpen and stared in wonder.</p><p>"I- Are these your kids Tommy?"</p><p>"These two are, over there is my roommate Pitch."</p><p>"I'm an uncle. I'm an uncle! I- Phil! Phil, we need to get that book!"</p><p>"The resurrection book? Will, why? I thought you had changed your mind on wanting to come back."</p><p>"I don't want to forget anything about them. I want to be brought back Phil."</p><p>"I- we'll talk about this more later okay? We'll have to figure out how to get it from Dream when we fight him."</p><p>Ghostbur nodded before he turned his attention back to Clara, and began softly speaking to her. Clara giggled as she grabbed his fingers.</p><p>"I can't believe you have kids. I- you've grown up so much in what? Two years?"</p><p>"I think that's about right. A lot changed in those years though. The therapy's helped a lot. Besides, you don't have much room to talk, you're getting married."</p><p>"I- How did you?"</p><p>"I talked to Ranboo before coming here, and before you ask no he did not know where I went. He told me about it on the way here."</p><p>"I-Is that why you've been pushing back the wedding with all these changes?"</p><p>"I figured it'd be better if Tommy were here for it."</p><p>For the rest of the day everyone, except Pitch who continued to stare out the window, talked and planned. Techno and Phil had made a stronghold into a secret meeting room, so they all decided they'd have the other smp members meet them there to plan how they would take down Dream. After making sure his kids didn't need anything he then left them to play with everyone as he went to go check on Pitch.</p><p>"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The two put on coats and made their way outside, Clementine following dutifully behind, in silence. They walked for a bit in the quiet, Pitch kept their gaze in front of them as Tommy looked to Pitch.</p><p>"You've been rather quiet today. Are you doing good?"</p><p>"It's- I've just been having this gut feeling, it's the same one I had before my home got attacked. I guess I'm just a bit worried it's my instincts telling me something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what so I'm just tense."</p><p>"Maybe it's just your instincts trying to warn you? Like as a way of saying "be prepared" or some shit. I don't know, I'm no expert on this, but I do know that we've got each other's back."</p><p>"Yeah... Maybe it's just the trauma making me worried."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Tommy pulled Pitch into a side hug, well the best he could considering Pitch was about two feet taller than him. </p><p>"We're gonna be alright."</p><p>"If you say so Innit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Why Do We Always Argue?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry, but I warned you there would be angst in the tags and this was in my plans since the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God did Tommy hate all the yelling. Currently everyone in the smp, minus Dream of course, were yelling over each other. Some yelling at Tommy, asking about why he was here and what happened to him, others were arguing amongst themselves. The shouting was only stopped when Pitch entered the room with a crying Clara and slammed their fist on the table.</p><p>"Everyone shut up! You woke the baby."</p><p>Tommy took his crying daughter and began to comfort her as best he could under the watchful gaze of everyone.</p><p>"We can talk about Tommy leaving after we handle the bigger issue, so I'll just go ahead and answer the big questions so they're out of the way. Yes, those are Tommy's children. They're adopted, one almost seven and the other only three months old. Tommy came back to defeat Dream because he doesn't want his family to be in danger because of Dream. I am Pitch, they/them pronouns, and yes I am a dragon hybrid from the End. Now, on to the matter at hand, we need a proper plan if we're going to either kill or imprison this Dream guy."</p><p>Everyone remained in a stunned silence, the only sound being the Clara's quieting cries and Tommy softly comforting her. Sapnap was the first to speak up.</p><p>"And who put you in charge?"</p><p>"I did, because apparently no one here can go five minutes without fighting over something. And if none of you will listen to me as a leader, at least listen to me as a mediator."</p><p>"Why should we trust you huh? None of us fucking know-"</p><p>"Quackity, Pitch is trying to help us. If I can trust Pitch to protect my kids for hours on end then you can trust Pitch to keep us from getting into shouting matches."</p><p>Quackity sighed before leaning back in his chair. Karl put his arm around his shoulders as a reassuring gesture.</p><p>"Okay, now I obviously don't know what kind of conflicts any of you have with others, but we all have a common goal here. To reach that goal we need to actually work together so please set aside whatever personal hatred you have until we can complete this goal. Now obviously some of us are divided on if Dream should be killed or imprisoned. So let's weigh the options here. Killing Dream for good would get rid of him, but it would require us to be able to kill him three times and we don't know where he'd respawn. For all we know he could have somewhere hidden with many powerful items."</p><p>"Doubt it, that green teletubby is homeless."</p><p>"Techno, none of us know where Dream keeps his items. Underestimating the enemy is asking for us to lose. Now, he also has a book that can revive the dead and items people care about. There is a possibility that we'd kill him and then never be able to get our hands on those items because we wouldn't know where to look. I think the best option would be imprisonment so that way he'd be forced to set his spawn there and after we get the items then we can permanently kill him. Does this sound logical enough for everyone so far?"</p><p>Everyone nodded and Pitch let out a breath.</p><p>"Okay, so we know what we're going to do to him, now we need to plan how we'll weaken him enough to actually imprison him. I think it'd be best to form groups for different purposes. We'll need people willing to protect the children, people who are willing to put themselves on the front lines, some willing to carry away the injured, and some people who are willing to stay at the house to take care of the injured. Now before anyone volunteers for anything, just know if you choose the front lines you will be risking death."</p><p>Everyone began to volunteer for groups. Phil, Techno, Quackity, Sapnap, Fundy, Sam, Punz, and Jack Manifold volunteered for the front lines. Tubbo, Puffy, BBH, Skeppy, and Antfrost volunteered to help guess the kids. Ranboo, Ghostbur, Foolish, and Ponk volunteered to carry away the injured. Niki, Hbomb, Eret, and everyone else volunteered to stay behind to heal the injured. Before Tommy could say anything Pitch turned to him with a stern expression.</p><p>"You will not be on the front lines. I forbid it."</p><p>"You can't fucking tell me what to do!"</p><p>"Tommy your children need you. You being on the front line means you'll be at risk. I can not let you end up dying on us."</p><p>"And what about you? I know damn well you want to be on the front lines. Pitch, we need you. If anything were to happen- I-"</p><p>"Tommy, you are on one life. I am on three. There is more risk if you're the one up there. Besides, you've seen me fight, I can handle it. And even so, I'm one of the few here who can fly, I'll be alright."</p><p>"I'm not happy with this."</p><p>"Everything will be fine. Don't worry."</p><p>As everyone discussed how they were going to prepare there was the sound of an explosion overhead. Everyone who had a weapon reached for it. Pitch, Techno, and Phil rushed outside with their weapons already drawn.</p><p>Once everyone had gotten out of the stronghold Tommy pulled his children closer to him. Stood on the hill above them was Dream holding a stick of tnt.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't Tommyinnit, and look at that he has some kids with him. Our game isn't over Tommy."</p><p>People began pulling out weapons, some stepping in front of him to guard them. Tommy moved his wings to shield his children from view. Clementine stood at the ready by his side.</p><p>"No, I think it's quite done."</p><p>"Oh, a dragon hybrid. How interesting. Whatever, I've slain many dragons before, this will be no different."</p><p>Dream lunged forward at Pitch who immediately flew up and sent a blue fireball at him. As Dream dodged everyone went to their respective roles. Tommy glanced down to see his son gripping his shirt.</p><p>"Everything will be alright bubs."</p><p>After whispering the reassurance to his son he lifted him onto his hip. He motioned to those who chose to guard them to go retreat a bit. He and the group then began to put distance between them and Dream.</p><p>"You're not getting away from me again Tommy!"</p><p>Tommy could hear the arrow coming before he turned. No one in the group had a shield ready. Tommy heard the scream before he could turn. As he turned around, covering his son's eyes, to see if Pitch was okay he saw Dream rush forward dodging and blocking the advances of the others. In the second Pitch took to pull the arrow out of their arm and look up Dream had done it. Dream was dragged back by those would volunteered for the front lines and was temporarily disarmed. Dream then turned his attention to Techno as he drew another weapon.</p><p>Tommy couldn't focus on the fighting. All he could do was drop to his knees as Pitch curled in on themself holding some part of their abdomen. Tommy couldn't see if it was fatal, all he could see was Pitch gasping in shock and the blood dripping onto the snow. Ghostbur and Ranboo rushed forward as Pitch began to get lower to the ground, they were having trouble standing.</p><p>People were standing in front of him on higher guard than before. Tommy could only clutch his son to his chest the best he could with Clara strapped to his chest. He moved his wings to block the sight in case his son somehow turned around. He couldn't take his eyes off it. He couldn't move. They were only a few yards away, but he couldn't do anything but stare. He could feel the tears, he could feel his son squirm, but all he could do was hold his children tightly as someone he considered his sibling struggled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Red Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People say your life flashes before your eyes when you die, for Tommy, as he watched Pitch struggle he could only picture a moment of their's. As he watched the red drip and stain the white snow he could only hear the memory of soft singing in a tongue he didn't understand. As Pitch tried to pick themself up he could only picture that night. It was just a normal night, so mundane, there was nothing particular special about that night. He didn't know why that image was so important. It was just Pitch softly singing as they washed the dishes back at his house. Maybe it was just his heart longing to go back to that kind of normal. Maybe it was him trying to remember Pitch in a happy way so he didn't have to think about what was happening in front of him. He could feel Clementine trying to do her job, but he couldn't let his children see this. He kept his wings closed around them and held his son to his chest so he couldn't see.</p><p>"Dad, what's going on? Who screamed?"</p><p>"No bubba. You can't look yet."</p><p>Pitch tried to pick themself up again. One hand gripping their soaked shirt and the other trying to lift them up. Ghostbur and Ranboo were trying to keep them from moving so much, saying they'd only make it worse. Pitch let out a small wet scream as tears rushed down their face. Blood flecked the snow from it. Small blue flames began to spark out of their mouth as they spoke.</p><p>"No! No, no, no, no, no! I can not fail again! I- I-I h-have to- it's my job to protect- I can't fail again! I can't fail them! I-I have to-"</p><p>"Dad, what's happening? Why's Pi screaming?"</p><p>"I- It's- Please just stop trying to look Alexander. I don't want you to see them like this."</p><p>"Well look at that, all it took to break them was a small stab wound."</p><p>"D-Dad, what's he talking about?"</p><p>"Alexander please- I- I'll explain later, right now everything is-"</p><p>Tommy struggled to keep his breathing steady, he couldn't have a panic attack now. He had to keep his children with him. He had to prevent them from seeing this. Alexander grabbed his dad's shaking hands and looked up at him before placing one of the hands on his chest and exaggerating his breathing for Tommy to follow.</p><p>"Thank you bubba."</p><p>The fight before him was a strange one. Techno and Dream were quite equally matched on their own, but it was obvious Dream was prepared with many items to use in this fight. The issue with that being his stamina wouldn't last him forever. He was fighting over five people all at once, with two being the Angel of Death and the Blood God himself. He didn't know how long the battle would last, but it was obvious that Dream was currently too occupied to taunt them again. Tommy turned to Puffy and Tubbo.</p><p>"I want you and those guarding us to take Alexander and Clara back to the house. Pitch isn't going to stop trying to get back in the fight unless I stop them. It's some fucking thing with dragon hybrids and their honor."</p><p>"If you're sure."</p><p>Tommy moved his wings so that Puffy could pick up Alexander, hiding him from seeing the sight of Pitch, and Tommy put the sling with Clara inside onto Tubbo.</p><p>"Her baby bag is in Ranboo's house. She'll probably need feeding and will probably take a long time to calm down from everything."</p><p>"Don't worry big man, she's in good hands."</p><p>Tommy let out a shaky breath as Tubbo left with Puffy and the others to take the children to safety. Tommy got up and hurried over to Pitch.</p><p>"Hey, hey Pitch listen to me, you need to stop. We need to get you to the house."</p><p>Pitch looked at him with wide frantic eyes. Their clear second eyelid was over their eyes, but were clouded by tears. They clutched their right side and tried to grab onto Tommy the best they could with their other hand.</p><p>"W-Where-"</p><p>"I sent the group to take the kids back to the house. Now come on, we need to get you there so you can be healed."</p><p>"N-No, I- I have to-"</p><p>Pitch gasped as more of their weight pressed onto Tommy. Their eyes were beginning to droop but they were still frantic.</p><p>"Ha! Look at your mighty dragon! How pathetic!"</p><p>Tommy turned to glance at Dream who was now being held by Techno and Sam as everyone else took his items. He looked like a crazed madman with how he was thrashing and spewing taunts.</p><p>"What a disgrace! What honor is there in being unable to last more that, what? Ten? Fifteen minutes in battle?"</p><p>Pitch grunted and tried to get up so that they could attack, but they couldn't hold themself up for long. They fell back into Tommy's arms and curled in on themself so that their forehead was on his chest. They let out a scream as they sobbed, he rubbed circles onto their back to try to soothe them. Tommy had no idea what to do. He knew that only Techno could hold Pitch's full weight up, and he had to hold back Dream.</p><p>"Tommy we need to get them back now."</p><p>"Ranboo, none of us can lift them, and even if we could they're just going to thrash and try to attack Dream."</p><p>Ranboo looked around desperately before glancing up, his eyes widen at whatever he was looking at.</p><p>"What is it Ranboo?"</p><p>"Your little friend isn't looking too good Tommy. I bet it must be awful for them, dying as such a disgra-"</p><p>The sound of loud flapping and the sound of the thud of two large dragon hybrids, one about nine feet tall and the other the same height as Pitch, landing filled the area.</p><p>"What the fuck did you just say about my kid?"</p><p>The larger of the two hybrids stepped towards Dream, smoke coming out of his nose. He stood in armor just like Pitch's, and long black hair with two complex braids (one with an amber colored bead) in it. The other looked to Pitch with a soft concerned expression. Pitch looked up and reached out letting out a sob.</p><p>"Papa!"</p><p>The hybrid immediately rushed down the hill at their child expressing such distress. Tommy moved over a bit as the hybrid scooped Pitch up with ease. Pitch clutched onto him and began muttering something in another tongue as they continued to sob. The sight was heartbreaking. Here stood (what Tommy assumed was) Pitch's stepfather, finally reunited with Pitch, clutching his bloody and possibly fatally wounded child.</p><p>"Oh my sweet darling. Typhon, you can hurt the boy later, Pitch needs us!"</p><p>Typhon turned away from Dream and upon taking in the state Pitch was in for the first time he rushed forward.</p><p>"Oh my little warrior, did he do this to you? I swear I'll-"</p><p>"Typhon! We don't have time for this! One of you, we need either a lava pool or some campfires."</p><p>"And some regen and healing potions."</p><p>"We can set up some campfires back at the house, there are potions there."</p><p>The two hybrids nodded and followed Ranboo. Ghostbur helped Tommy up, and after making sure that the other group were good to escort Dream to the prison, they rushed after the dragon hybrids.</p><p>They got there to see Ranboo setting up multiple campfires in the shape of a rectangle, the dragon hybrids speaking softly in their native tongue to their child, most of everyone else staring, some rushing about inside to brew potions, and Puffy trying to console a crying Alexander.</p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>Alexander rushed over to Tommy, who squatted down to catch his son, before clutching his shirt and looking up at him with tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"Is Pi gonna be okay?"</p><p>"Their dads are here to take care of them. I don't know what's going to happen bubba, but I'm sure they'll be able to help Pitch. We just have to trust them okay?"</p><p>Alexander nodded and wiped at his eyes. Puffy came over and offered a hand out to Alexander.</p><p>"Let's let your dad go get cleaned up and into some clothes that don't have blood on them okay?"</p><p>"Okay. I'll make sure to watch Pitch while you're gone."</p><p>"Thank you bubba."</p><p>Tommy then rushed over to Ranboo's house. Tubbo was in the living room feeding Clara a bottle. Her face was blotchy and red from crying and the sight broke Tommy's heart even more.</p><p>"Tommy, what's going on? What happened to Pitch?"</p><p>"Dream's going to prison right now. Pitch's dads are here to help them. Now, I need to get cleaned up."</p><p>Tommy rushed to grab a clean shirt and then made his way to the bathroom. Once he'd cleaned all the blood from his skin and was changed into a sweater he left the bathroom.</p><p>"Do you want us to go wait with you big man?"</p><p>"N-No, Clara has been in the cold for enough today."</p><p>"Okay, well we'll just be here if you need to come inside or if you need someone to talk to for a bit."</p><p>"Thanks big man."</p><p>After kissing his daughter's forehead he went back outside. Pitch was now laying in the campfires as their stepfather held their hand. They were still muttering in their native tongue, but they weren't as frantic as before. Typhon was setting up some kind of ring of crystals around the campfires. Niki sat patiently with the potions next to Puffy, who was holding Alexander and muttering words of comfort to him. Everyone else was sat as if holding their breath.</p><p>Clementine nudged his hand so that it now rested on top of her head, it was if she were saying "I'm here". Tommy smiled and her and gave her a quick pet before making his way over to the dragon hybrids.</p><p>"Ah, you must be Tommy."</p><p>"Um yeah, that's me."</p><p>"Helios, I'm Pitch's stepfather."</p><p>Tommy shook the extended hand. The entire situation felt a bit strange, but he had to give them a bit more trust.</p><p>"Alright, that's done. Are those the potions for Pitch?"</p><p>Niki nodded and stepped forward to give them to him.</p><p>"Will they be okay?"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh yes, luckily we got here and the fires were set up in time."</p><p>"W-Why are they lying in campfires?"</p><p>"Oh, well us dragon hybrids heal much better in high heats. So since fire can't hurt us it's common to just lay the sick or injured into a bed of flame while they're being healed."</p><p>Typhon moved to Pitch's other side and set down most of the potions. They had already taken off Pitch's armor and torn away the bottom of Pitch's shirt. Seeing the wound fully now made Tommy queasy. Pitch was still muttering, but they're eyes were drooping and their gaze was sleepy.</p><p>"They're asking if your kids are okay."</p><p>"There fine, Tubbo and Puffy are taking care of them. We're safe. Dream's been sent to prison, he can't hurt us."</p><p>Pitch seemed to relax a bit at hearing this.</p><p>"Alright, some of these you'll have to drink, but the ones I have to pour on the wound are gonna sting."</p><p>Pitch gripped Helio's hands tighter. Typhon put his arm underneath Pitch's upper back and tilted them up to drink the first few potions slowly. Once that was over he adjusted his hold so the wound was a bit more out of the flame. When the first potion hit the wound Pitch gasped and cried out a bit. Helios shushed them and muttered words of comfort. Tommy felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Phil standing there.</p><p>"Hey mate."</p><p>"H-Hey."</p><p>Phil wiped away the tears Tommy hadn't known were falling.</p><p>"What're you doing here, shouldn't you be helping lock up Dream?"</p><p>"I helped them get him to front of the prison when Techno suggested I come back and check on you. He said they could handle the rest, and that you probably needed me more right now."</p><p>Phil pulled Tommy into a side hug and kisses his temple.</p><p>"They'll be alright mate."</p><p>Tommy paused before letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>"I know, thanks dad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. How Wrong You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me when I started this fic: Yeah, I think these ocs are okay<br/>You guys: PITCH SUPREMACY<br/>Me: *surprised pikachu face*</p><p>But for real thank you guys for all the love! You guys are amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pitch shifted and cried out as the last of the potions were poured into their wound. They kept repeating something in their native tongue as their stepfather moved the hair out of their face with one hand and tightly held Pitch's hand with the other.</p><p>"I know, I know it hurts baby. You're alright, oh my sweet darling everything is going to be okay. We're here, no one is leaving you."</p><p>Pitch cried as their father set them back to lie in the flames. Helios began humming some kind of lullaby as Typhon wiped the blood from his hands with a cloth. Typhon then pulled some kind of blanket from Helio's bag and tucked Pitch into it.</p><p>"You aren't going to bandage the wound?"</p><p>Typhon glanced up at Phil as he continued to adjust the blanket.</p><p>"Bandages would just burn, and the flames have already stopped the bleeding. The best option with this healing process is to let them stay like this until they've healed."</p><p>"We can't just leave them out here, we-"</p><p>"I never said we'd leave Pitch's side. Helios and I have done this many times before for Pitch and the other guards. We will be staying by Pitch's side the entire time."</p><p>Pitch sleepily looked at Tommy and smiled a bit before saying something in their native tongue.</p><p>"They are asking that you do not worry about them and to go take care of your children."</p><p>"Why are they-"</p><p>"Pitch has been known to stick to their native tongue when being healed, they've said it's too much to try to translate what they want to say when they're so drained."</p><p>"You need to stop worrying my little warrior. The children are safe, and you need to rest."</p><p>Pitch muttered something before closing their eyes. Typhon simply chuckled and kissed their forehead. Puffy came over to stand beside Tommy. Alexander reached out and Tommy took him into his arms.</p><p>"Is Pi gonna be okay?"</p><p>"They will be just fine little one. All they need is some time to rest. Though, I'm sure they'll be rather upset when they wake."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"Well, from what Pitch has been saying as they cried, they believe they've failed you and your sister. They believe that they were unable to keep their word in protecting you two, they feel ashamed."</p><p>"But that's not true. Pi protected dad from Dream getting us."</p><p>"Yes, but they believe they should have done more. It's more a matter of Pitch's opinion. They'll just need some time and reassurance when they're awake. It's common for many warriors to feel like they've failed when they could not do something they've deemed necessary in their task."</p><p>Alexander nodded and turned to his dad. </p><p>"Is Clara okay?"</p><p>"Of course, uncle Tubbo is taking care of her. Do you want to go and check on her?"</p><p>Alexander nodded and then hugged his father's neck.</p><p>"I'll probably come back later."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Tommy then turned and made his way to Ranboo's house, Phil and Clementine close behind. Once inside Tommy set Alexander down. Alexander quickly climbed into the couch to look at his sleeping sister in Tubbo's arms. </p><p>"Hey big man, come to check on your little sister?"</p><p>"Yeah, Pitch's dad's said they'd be okay so I wanted to make sure Clara's okay."</p><p>Tubbo nodded and turned to Tommy.</p><p>"You alright big man?"</p><p>"Just fucking shaken is all. It's not everyday you watch your fucking abuser almost kill your roommate."</p><p>"Oh Tommy."</p><p>Tubbo went to go set Clara down in her playpen as Phil brought Tommy over to the kitchen table. Alexander went to find a book as Phil and Tommy began talking. The conversation was rather awkward, but no one really knew what to say. After a while there was a knock at the door followed by Jack and Niki entering the house. They paused in the doorway for a moment, both with grim expressions. For a moment Tommy was worried they were going to tell him something horrible had happened, like Pitch for some reason suddenly died, but then Jack spoke up.</p><p>"Listen, I get that you have kids now and your friend got hurt, but that doesn't change the fact that none of this would have happened if you weren't around."</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?!"</p><p>"You've caused every problem in this smp!"</p><p>"Are you mental?!"</p><p>"Tommy, every war on this server has been because of you."</p><p>"Oh really? Okay then, tell me, who started the revolution?"</p><p>The two paused at the question.</p><p>"I- okay sure, that one was started by Wilbur, but-"</p><p>"The pet war?"</p><p>"Yo-"</p><p>"That war started because of Sapnap killing people's pets, more specifically it started with him killing Niki's fox."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"L'Manberg vs Pogtopia was also Wilbur, and the Disc War wasn't even started by me specifically. The Disc War started because Dream stole from me. Sure, I may have scammed and griefed people, but almost everyone in this smp has done that. And if I'm being honest, me being the only one exiled for it was utter bullshit."</p><p>Jack and Niki paused as they glanced at each other.</p><p>"I may have been the one most vocal and passionate when fighting, but I was not to blame for any of it. Even if I was to blame, I was a child at the time. I shouldn't have even had to fight wars to begin with. So don't come in here accusing me of things I haven't done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of my potentially traumatized kids because I sure as hell am not going to let them go without a proper support system like I did."</p><p>Tommy got up from the table and went to go find Alexander. He found him upstairs beside Clara's playpen with reading one of his books. He glanced up as his dad entered the room.</p><p>"Dad, are you okay? I heard you shouting."</p><p>"It was just a small argument with some people I used to consider friends, nothing to worry about. Are you alright? I know today's been a lot."</p><p>"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. It was just- i-it was scary seeing Pi hurt."</p><p>"Oh I know bubba."</p><p>Tommy sat down and pulled Alexander into his lap before wrapping his wings around them a little bit. He ran his fingers through his son's hair as Alexander went back to reading his book. The two of them sat like that for a long while just enjoying each other's company as they took everything in. They only got up when Clara began crying. Tommy went to handle the babies needs and the two then went downstairs for dinner. Jack and Niki had left, and now his family (minus Pitch) sat around the table talking.</p><p>"Tommy, I didn't have a chance to ask earlier with all of the commotion, but would you like some blue?"</p><p>"No Ghostbur, but thank you for the offer."</p><p>Tommy went to go prepare a bottle as Techno cleared his throat.</p><p>"So what's with the dragon hybrids? They seem to know Pitch."</p><p>"They're Pitch's dad's. I suppose we never got the chance to talk about what happened with Pitch, not what happened today I mean."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"The reason Pitch was in the stronghold when I met them was because they had to flee their kingdom. They had gotten separated."</p><p>"I see. They seem rather... Loving, I suppose that's the best way to put it."</p><p>"They're probably concerned with how Pitch will react when they wake up. It's- Pitch feels ashamed that they couldn't defend us against Dream like they wanted to. Something to do with their honor."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Tommy could see Techno was thinking about something, he had that look on his face like he was calculating how good a plan was. Like usual he had no idea what his brother was thinking about. Phil noticed how awkward the silence was so he decided to bring up a lighter topic of conversation.</p><p>"Mate, you should have seen Quackity's reaction when he came by. He had jumped what seemed like ten feet in the air screaming about Pitch "being burned alive". He wouldn't stop muttering in Spanish until Sapnap had grabbed him to explain dragon hybrids were a type of fireproof hybrid."</p><p>Tommy chuckled as he passed Clara to Phil so that he could eat his own food.</p><p>"That sure sounds like Big Q. Ya know back during the cartel days..."</p><p>The night continued on with talk about the happier times of the past and new stories being shared. After putting his children to bed Tommy went out to check on the dragon hybrids and to give them some food and water bottles. The two men were extremely nice, and true to their word Pitch was doing well as they rested. Once inside Tommy simply laid down on the couch, too tired to make his way up the stairs. Tomorrow he'd have to deal with the aftermath of everything, but right now everyone was safe and that's all he could ask for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Doting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tommy awoke he went through his normal morning activities. Be woken up by Clara, handle her needs, go wake up Alexander and... Tommy paused, he had forgotten for a moment that Pitch wasn't inside. After getting his son ready for the day they headed into the kitchen. Ranboo was up and making breakfast with Tubbo.</p><p>"Oh, hey big man. Do you want me to take Clara so you can check on Pitch?"</p><p>"It's fine, I can wait a bit."</p><p>"If you're sure."</p><p>Once breakfast was done and eaten Tommy left Clara and Alexander in the care of Ranboo and Tubbo. Putting on a coat he then headed out the door. Pitch and their dads were in the same spot as before, except now Pitch was awake.</p><p>"Papa, I'm fine enough to-"</p><p>"Nonsense, now you lie back down and I'll- Oh! Hello Tommy!"</p><p>Typhon nodded as a greeting before going back to checking out Pitch's wound. Helios held Pitch down with a hand on their shoulder, and it was clear Pitch was annoyed. Pitch squirmed a bit trying to sit up.</p><p>"Papa-"</p><p>"Pitch, your father isn't done inspecting it. You aren't getting up until he says it's okay."</p><p>Pitch put their hands over their face and groaned.</p><p>"This is just like all the other times you've had to be healed. Back when they were a child they had gotten their first scar from trying to pick up one of the guard's swords, it was too heavy for them. They spent the first bit of healing in Helio's arms cryin-"</p><p>"Daaaad!"</p><p>"What? I can't tell your friend stories about you?"</p><p>"Not that story!"</p><p>Pitch moved their hands a bit down their face. Tommy could see the hint of a blush on the tops of their pointed ears. He let out a small chuckle at the scene and Pitch glared at him.</p><p>"This is not funny Innit."</p><p>"Oh, but it is."</p><p>Pitch let out a short growl and covered the rest of their face again. </p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>Tommy let out a laugh. Typhon, having finished his inspection, patted Pitch's shoulder.</p><p>"I think you've healed enough to sit up. We'll have to see how well you can stand later."</p><p>Pitch sat up and huffed, smoke coming out of their nose. Continuing to keep their annoyed expression they still leaned against their father's side. Typhon didn't comment on it and simply put his arm around around their shoulders and kissed their temple.</p><p>"It's nice to be back with you darling, and it's even better to see you've found people who care about you as deeply as you do for them."</p><p>Pitch only hummed as they stared at the snow on the ground. Tommy scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Alright, don't you fucking start getting all in your head and shit."</p><p>"I- fuck I'm so sorry, I- for me to talk the way I did and then to get too hurt to fight him- I don't deserve-"</p><p>"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Pitch, you've done more for me and my kids than most of the fuckers on this smp have. None of them jumped in front of an arrow and took the kind of blow you took while trying to protect us. You were the only one willing to put themself at actually risk for us. You aren't a failure just because you couldn't fight him as long as everyone else. What you did was more honorable than anything those fucking cowards could have done. So don't you dare start talking bad about yourself now and don't let that green bastard with his manipulation tactics win."</p><p>Pitch wiped at their eyes as they let out a sob. Typhon moved his hand and rubbed their arm a bit. Pitch leaned further into his side as they let out a small laugh while wiping at their eyes.</p><p>"You're so aggressive in showing appreciation."</p><p>"You've lived with me for a couple years, you should be used to this by now. You're loved and cared about bitch, and don't you fucking forget it."</p><p>Pitched rolled their eyes and chuckled. Tommy could hear Techno approaching from behind him before he could see him.</p><p>"I see your friend is awake. Um..... Do any of you need anything for this? More potions or...?"</p><p>"We're alright. Ease up a bit boy, there's no reason to look so nervous. We don't bite, well, we do if it's in self defense."</p><p>"Uh...."</p><p>Typhon smiled in an awkward dad way that showed too much teeth. Helios let out a small laugh and smacked his chest lightly.</p><p>"Typhon, quit it. You're making the boy uncomfortable you big oaf."</p><p>Typhon let out a loud chuckle and turned to Helios. Pitch hid their face in their hands and muttered something that was hard to hear.</p><p>"What?! It's the truth!"</p><p>"I'm sorry about him, he-"</p><p>"Don't you even start."</p><p>The two continued to playful bicker, neither noticing Pitch sneaking out from between them and try to stand up. Techno grabbed onto them before they could stumble to the ground. Pitch held a finger to their mouth as a silent request to stay quiet and motioned to Techno's house. Techno nodded and put his arm around them to help them walk to the house. Tommy followed close behind taking one last glance at the couple before heading inside. Phil looked up from the book he was reading and then quickly got up from the couch.</p><p>"What are they doing up? Did something happen? Boys-"</p><p>"They're fine Phil, I think they just need a break from their dads for a moment."</p><p>"I thought-"</p><p>"Yes I did miss them and I love them to bits, but when I need to be healed they can get to be a little too much."</p><p>Techno carefully led them to the couch. It was only then did Tommy notice them shivering.</p><p>"Tech, where do you keep your blankets?"</p><p>Phil's feathers puffed up a bit before he pushed Tommy towards the couch.</p><p>"I'll go get them, don't you worry about a thing."</p><p>As Phil hurried out the room Techno sighed as he went after him.</p><p>"Phil, don't start mother henning now, we brought them inside to take a break from the doting."</p><p>"Oh nonsense, I'm just helping."</p><p>"Phil, you helping is going to turn into you doting."</p><p>Pitch let out a small laugh at the conversation in the other room and brought their knees up to their chest to make more room for Tommy.</p><p>"So what are your dads going to do once you've healed?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. The two of them have only ever lived and worked in the kingdom. I don't know, maybe dad will could look into working at the prison maybe. I mean, they haven't mentioned a home so I doubt there's a particular place for them to be right now."</p><p>Tommy hummed in acknowledgment. Phil and Techno then came back with blankets and some hot drinks. Phil handed Pitch the blanket and began to fidget a bit. Techno rolled his eyes and set the drinks down on the coffee table.</p><p>"I figured hot chocolate would be the safest bet, but if you'd prefer tea or coffee we have that."</p><p>"This is fine, thank you."</p><p>"Phil, why don't you go over to Ranboo's? I'm sure they're having a time with Alexander and Clara. Maybe call Ghostbur and Fundy to come see them."</p><p>At the mention of the kids Phil nodded and left to go see his grandchildren and make a few calls. Techno turned back to the two on his couch and shifted awkwardly.</p><p>"So um... You said you were trained for the royal guard.. that's... Interesting?"</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>Pitch shifted a bit and took a sip of their drink.</p><p>"Just as awkward as ever eh Blade?"</p><p>"Oh shut up Tommy, I'm trying here."</p><p>"Not very well. I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Jeez, can't take a fucking joke."</p><p>Tommy sipped his drink as his brother untensed. Techno then cleared his throat.</p><p>"I- Listen, what I'm trying to get at is that I'm offering to spar with you when you're fully healed."</p><p>Tommy couched as he nearly choked on his drink.</p><p>"No! No fucking way am I allowing that! I'm not letting the Blood God have a chance to-"</p><p>"I wouldn't mind."</p><p>"Pitch! You can not be serious! He's the fucking- he's The Blade! The fucking Blood God! I'm not going to let you spar with him for him to possibly lose control and fucking-"</p><p>"Tommy, it's sparring. It's not a duel to the death."</p><p>"Yeah, but you've never watched him when he loses control! Back in the day he almost killed Wilbur, his own brother, because the voices demanded blood! I'm not-"</p><p>"Tommy, I'm not asking for a sparring match like that one. I've learned from that match that having someone to hold me back if need be is necessary. If it would make you feel any better we can have Phil and both of Pitch's dads there just in case. Hell, we could have the whole smp there if it made you feel better."</p><p>"Why are you so adamant about sparring them anyway?! What the fuck is your reasoning?!"</p><p>Techno shifted awkwardly and looked to the side.</p><p>"I figured, maybe if we sparred they'd feel a bit better about what happened. That maybe if they fought me they'd see that they're evenly matched with Dream. I mean, I've beaten Dream before but it's obvious we're pretty evenly matched and what happened to Pitch was simply a lucky shot. I figured maybe it could boost their confidence a bit."</p><p>"Listen Tech, while I get you're trying to be helpful, fucking fighting Pitch is not happeni-"</p><p>"I'll take you up on your offer."</p><p>"Pitch!"</p><p>"Tommy, I'm going to spar with him. That's final."</p><p>Tommy and Pitch argued for a while about the situation, but it was clear that Pitch wasn't budging on this. Tommy finally gave up and leaned back into the couch with a huff. He was pissed. He couldn't understand what Pitch was thinking with this, but it was clear that there was no winning for him on this one. After taking a sip of his drink he began doing one of his breathing exercises to try to calm himself a bit. As Pitch and Techno discussed something about weaponry Tommy looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Maybe he could get Pitch's dads or Phil to talk some sense into them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hoarding? Nesting? Same Thing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The agony of finding out Wilbur wouldn't be getting a redemption arc like I hoped for is heavy. My comfort streamer doesn't even need to stream to make me cry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, the fire healing method was only the first half. The rest of Pitch's healing had to occur on it's own, with an estimate of one or two weeks for the recovery to be over. During this time no one really saw much of Pitch since the had hidden themelf away in Techno's guest room. During the first few days everyone began to notice items going missing, some of which shouldn't be able to go missing. Most of it was clothes, but there were other items like one of Clara's stuffed animals, the friendship emerald jewelry, Tommy's Your Tubbo compass, Techno's cape, some of Alexander's books, and even Techno and Ranboo's crowns had gone missing.</p><p>"Tommy, your roommate is a thief!"</p><p>"You have no proof it was Pitch!"</p><p>Helios and Typhon watched as the brothers argued and gave each other a knowing look that did not go unnoticed by Phil.</p><p>"You two know what's going on?"</p><p>"You know how avian hybrids will nest during certain points like when growing their wings or the birth of their children? Well.... For dragon hybrids when we're at a point where we don't feel good for long periods of time we make a hoard as kind of a way to fill up that empty space with things that make us happy."</p><p>"So Pitch is hoarding?"</p><p>"That doesn't change the fact that they took my stuff!"</p><p>Techno began to march up the stairs with everyone quickly following behind him. It was clear to everyone that Techno was mad right now, and Techno being mad (no matter how small that anger is) was never good.</p><p>"Techno, now do anything irrational."</p><p>"I'll do whatever I-"</p><p>As he opened the door he stopped in the open doorway. Tommy peaked over his shoulder to see Pitch curled up in a nest of all the different items holding only Techno's cape and Clara's stuffed animal in their hands. For an eight and a half foot hybrid with sharp claws and sharp teeth they looked rather cute curled up like that. Tommy imagined this image was similar to when Tommy nested when his instincts were telling him to prepare for his wings to come in.</p><p>"If you snatch that cape from them I'll deck you Blade."</p><p>"As if you could."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>Typhon let out a chuckle and made his way past them into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved a stray hair out of Pitch's face. Pitch muttered something in their native tongue before making a strange sound, like a growl but at a higher pitch. </p><p>"What the fuck was that?!"</p><p>"Is that a normal sound for them to make?"</p><p>Typhon and Helios let out a laugh. Typhon continued to run his fingers through Pitch's hair as his laughter died down.</p><p>"Yes, it's normal. Like most hybrids, us dragon hybrids have two sets of vocal cords, the ones used for speech and the ones used for instinctual noises. So like how avians chirp or piglins squeal, for us dragon hybrids the sound is like a growl or a roar. But, unlike other hybrids the vocal cords are different. I'm not entirely sure how to explain it, neither of us are biology experts, but basically for us dragon hybrids sometimes the vocal cords mix sounds. Like for example, just now the vocal cords for Pitch's speech made a higher pitched noise but their instinctual vocal cords made a growl at the same time."</p><p>"Pitch for some reason does it more than most dragon hybrids. It's mainly their response to having someone play with their hair or scratch their head. We think it's them trying to make a pleased sound with their speech vocal cords while their instinct let's out a pleased growl."</p><p>Pitch muttered something in their native tongue before turning to lay on their back in their sleep. Typhon let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"They keep muttering about that spicy chicken dish you used to make."</p><p>"The one with the noodles?"</p><p>Typhon nodded as he got up from the bedside. </p><p>"I think they miss the old dragon dishes and festivals."</p><p>"Oh! That reminds me, they were talking about this fucking tattoo tradition the other day. They said something about needed to add to it but not being able to do it themself."</p><p>Helios and Typhon glanced at each other, a strange look on their face.</p><p>"Do you tell Pitch they could do that?"</p><p>"No, we both know that's only reserved for after they've had their official ceremony to be let into the royal guard, and that didn't happen because of..."</p><p>"Did your brother give them the tattoos early?!"</p><p>"Apparently! If he were here I'd- You know what, nevermind that. We'll just have to talk about this later."</p><p>Tommy cursed under his breath, he hadn't intended for Pitch to get in trouble. He didn't really understand what was so important about them getting tattoos early, but he guessed it had something to do with the specifics of the tradition.</p><p>Time went on, Pitch was scolded for the tattoos and not giving a warning that they might hoard Techno's things. Pitch's tattoos were adjusted to add some new flecks of ash to the flames. Eventually they had healed fully and the preparations for the sparring match were underway. A lot of people on the smp had heard about it and wanted to watch, it wasn't everyday that the Blood God would offer a friendly match. Tommy had complained as much as he could in hopes of change Pitch's mind, but they wouldn't budge. On the night before the match Pitch sat on the bench Tommy had built outside staring at the stars. Tommy joined them, and even though Tommy didn't say anything it was clear that a silent "please be safe" hung in the air. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the end of this chapter is so abrupt, I wasn't entirely sure how to end this chapter. Because I keep having this issue I think the next chapter may be the final chapter for this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Considering how many people wanted to watch the match it was decided that it would take place in the conflict resolution pit, Ranboo's build would finally see some use even if not for the intended purpose. People sat in the seating area in anticipation and concern for the event. Currently, Tommy sat in the room designated for Pitch to get ready in. He checked to make sure Clara, who was attached to his chest, wouldn't drop her new teething toy before looking up at Pitch. Pitch stood in front of the mirror as they adjusted the leather wrist guards they were given (by Techno, who said they were a good luck gift).</p><p>"I can feel your anger from here."</p><p>"You bloody know why I'm pissed with you."</p><p>"You being pissed hasn't changed my mind before, and it won't change it now."</p><p>"Just promise me you won't fucking do anything stupid out there. I'd hate for Alexander to see you hurt again."</p><p>"We both know you aren't just saying that for Alexander's sake."</p><p>"Oh shut the fuck up. But really, please don't be a fucking idiot."</p><p>"I have no intention of it. Besides, it's just a sparring match. It's no different from the ones before. Strong opponent, people thinking I can't handle it, the opponent still being seen as some unbeatable force even if I win, etc. There's no denying that even if this were a draw people will view Techno as the stronger one. The one you want on your side and not against you."</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"That the fact of the matter is, I was never the favor warrior. Not here, and definitely not back home."</p><p>This made Tommy pause. He was about to say something about that not being true, but Tommy could recall everytime Techno was chosen over him. It was obvious that Techno was the favorite of his family, and he was preferred when it came to needing someone powerful on your side. But that didn't matter. There were people who preferred him now.</p><p>"Not to me."</p><p>Pitch let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"Are you getting soft Innit?"</p><p>"No! I just prefer you over Techno, you're not as annoying to be around."</p><p>"Whatever you say Tommy."</p><p>They talked for a bit longer before Tommy had to go to the stands. Tommy met with Phil, who had been talking with Techno, on the way to their seats. Ranboo stood up and the crowd began to quiet.</p><p>"Alright, um... This isn't really what I expected to happen when I built this or for this many people to be interested in this, but well... Okay, um the rules! So for this sparring match the rules are pretty simple actually. There will be no intent to kill, going for fatal shots will later get some kind of punishment that will be decided by trail, each of them will have one weapon of choice and a shield, minor armor is allowed, and finally the match will consist of one round that will end when either one of them is pinned or the sunsets and we have to call a draw."</p><p>As Ranboo sat back down the audience's silence was deafening as Pitch and Techno made their way into the arena. They met in the middle and shook hands, Techno muttered something no one could hear to Pitch, before going back to their respective ends. Eret stood, holding one hands raised, and counted down. Once at one they brought their hand down and the match started. </p><p>Techno charged forward with his axe as Pitch moved out of the way of his swing, turning their sword in their hand before slashing out at him. Techno jumped out of the way and swung again, this time being met with Pitch's shield. As Tommy watched the two continue to fight he could only worry. Alexander held his hand, watching with a nervous expression. Neither of them were worried that Pitch would lose, they were more worried about Pitch getting even a little injured. The crowd murmured amongst themselves, not wanting to cheer at the tension match but also too restless to remain silent. Alexander leaned closer to his father.</p><p>"Dad, the rules didn't say they couldn't fly, why aren't they flying?"</p><p>"I don't know, they aren't using any of their abilities."</p><p>As Pitch swung the sword once more Techno disarmed them and advanced forward trying to push them to the ground. Pitch pushed back, their claws digging into Techno's forearm as they tried to keep their footing as they pushed. The match had suddenly been turned into a grappling match as they continued to push one another. It was only when Pitch flapped their wings, sending a large gust of air into Techno's face that Techno let go in shock. Pitch flapped one more time before lunging for their sword.</p><p>Techno grabbed his axe and swung at them. Pitch rolled out of the way, grabbing the sword with their tail. Blocking Techno with one hand they took the sword into their other and began to swing at Techno. They kept swinging at each other until Pitch was in a position where they were able to hit Techno in the abdomen with the end of their shield before slamming their leg down onto his back. Caught off guard, Techno feel to the floor, but on the way down grabbed Pitch causing the two land on the ground. Techno pulled himself up from the floor and glanced over at Pitch, who had landed on their back and was gasping for breath. Pitch was clearly in shock and said something to Techno, but no one in the stands could hear them.</p><p>Tommy began to stand worried something was wrong. Techno sat beside Pitch clearly checking something. Tommy immediately decided something was wrong, so he gave Clara to Phil before jumping over the railing and flying down to the arena. Pitch's dads were rushing in from one of the side rooms. The crowd was in stunned silence, as if holding their breath. Rushing over to them Tommy could see more clearly Techno had Pitch's head in his lap and was quietly talking to them as he inspected them.</p><p>"Techno, I swear to prime if you fucking hurt them-!"</p><p>"Tommy! Calm down, they just bumped their head. I'm making sure they didn't get any major injuries, though we'll have to take them to like Phil or something to make sure they don't have a concussion."</p><p>Pitch let out a strange mix of a growl and a moan of pain.</p><p>"Why'd you have to drag me down with you? Your lucky I didn't break a wing or something."</p><p>"Well, I didn't mean to drag you down with me."</p><p>"Dad! Is Pitch okay?!"</p><p>"Yeah bubs, they just need to be checked for a concussion is all!"</p><p>Typhon helped Pitch up, and will an arm around them, took them into one of the side rooms. Phil at hearing the mention of a possible concussion had quickly made his way down with the kids. Alexander rushed to Tommy's side and hugged his waist. Phil handed Clara to the closest person, which was Techno, as he made quick work of checking for a concussion. Techno sputtered as he was given Clara, unsure of the entire situation. He calmed down from the initial shock as Clara babbled up at him. Techno immediately melted at this.</p><p>"Aw Tech, you do have a heart."</p><p>"Shut up Theseus, your kid is just cute is all."</p><p>"Of course she is, she's my kid. Adopted or not my children are the cutest."</p><p>"Whatever you say Tommy."</p><p>Techno rolled his eyes and looked over to Phil.</p><p>"They don't seem to have a concussion, but I'd keep an eye on them just in case."</p><p>Pitch got up from where they were sitting and stretched their arms up.</p><p>"Dad, quit making that face at Techno. Your face will get stuck like that, besides it was an accident. I've bumped my head in sparring matches before."</p><p>"That was back in the End, before everything happened! I- Why did I even let you do this? It was much too reckless considering how you've only just healed and could have-"</p><p>"Typhon, that's enough. You're coming with me to have a talk. Pitch sweetheart, you can go with the boys to wherever they're going or I don't know, I don't know what all is out here."</p><p>"Sure, Tommy you said something about showing us L'Manberg's crater?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Much Needed Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Defeating Dream didn't solve everything. It was obvious that there would still be some tension and leftover to trauma to work through, but that would take time and they had enough. After staying a bit longer with his family he had decided that he needed to go home, but this time he'd have the Nether path. It had taken some convincing, but with Phil's promise of making it the safest bridge in the smp he relented and let his old man do it. So while he traveled back to the house Phil was in the Nether building the bridge to the coordinates Tommy gave him. Phil had stayed a few days at the house when the portal was done. Alexander had excitedly run around showing everything to his grandpa. </p><p>Pitch had stayed in the greater smp for a while, mainly helping their dads build a house and discussing ways of reaching the End with Techno. Neither of them knew what Dream had done to the portals, but they vowed to find a way to get them working. Pitch and their dads had no intention of living in the End again, but they wanted to at least see what once was their home and create a monument to mourn those they had lost. Typhon had gotten a job at the prison, and it was going really well. Helios had gotten a job at Niki and Puffy's flower shop, and eventually they added a bakery onto it. Typhon and Helio's house was built in the side of L'Manberg's crater, the two had made a glass barrier about halfway down (level with their home) so that no one would fall such a great height anymore. </p><p>Pitch had decided to spend more time exploring before settling back into Tommy's home. On their adventures Pitch, to Tommy's displeasure, they had tamed many ocelots. Though Tommy didn't like cats, the ocelots were a bit better. </p><p>Wilbur was resurrected one the anniversary of L'Manberg's founding. When he awoke he was still a bit insane and had some destructive tendencies. He was brought into a special wing of the prison Sam had created in case of this. The wing served as less a prison and more a mental health facility for those who posed a danger to society and potentially themself. Puffy, being the therapist of the smp, had started working with Wilbur. Over time he got better, and eventually he was well enough to start having visitors. The visits, while a bit awkward at first, went well. Wilbur was delighted to learn he was an uncle, though Tommy didn't let him meet the children until he'd visited Wilbur a few times just to be safe. Wilbur and Fundy had begun working through their issues, and even though it was a struggle they eventually were able to build a small bond. Fundy visited his cousins quite a lot, and the children loved when Fundy would visit.</p><p>Tubbo and Ranboo got married, the ceremony was wonderful and very chaotic. They then had adopted a baby zombie piglin they named Michael, who everyone adored. Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity finally got married after who knows how long at this point. The ceremony for the three had been even more crazy with pvp matches, the visit of a few ghosts, multiple people spiking the punch at different times (thank prime Tommy had made sure the kids only drank the drinks he and Phil brought), and Quackity jumping out of the cake.</p><p>While Techno and Phil wouldn't give up anarchy, they all came to the agreement that if anyone wanted to make a government then they wouldn't just violently attack them, which was quite a big step all things considered. Fuundy and Phil started doing joint therapy together to try to mend things. Phil still was upset by the whole butcher army fiasco, but once seeing his grandson open up about how his mother leaving and his father not being the best along with Puffy providing how that could have effected how Fundy acts made it clear that they had a lot to work on. </p><p>Not long after Alexander turned ten, Tommy and Phil started teaching him how to fly. When Clara began to grow in a small set of horns Tommy freaked out. Pitch and Tubbo were able to help her through it however, even though Pitch's horn grew along there head pointing in the back rather than upwards like Tubbo and Clara's. </p><p>Tommy continued his therapy sessions in the village, and Clementine continued to do her job. However, Tommy did get another dog to keep her company when she was off duty, a smaller dog he'd named Henry.</p><p>Everyone mostly did their own thing, all of them only gathering for celebrations or to help prevent another war from breaking out. It was one of these times that Tommy found himself in. They were all gathered at his house, which had renovated a lot in the many years. It was his twenty-fifth birthday and the party was great. The children were playing hide and seek all throughout the yard, Alexander pretending he couldn't find Michael and Clara for a bit longer so that the too much younger kids could enjoy the game more. Everyone was laughing at the tables that had been set up, enjoying food and conversation. Tommy had even convinced Sam to let Wilbur come, with Sam's only condition be that Wilbur be where he can see him just in case. Even though Wilbur had made a lot of progress, Sam was still overly cautious considering how Tommy had almost been hurt by Dream when he visited the prison. </p><p>Tommy would turn a bright pink whenever Wilbur, Techno, and/or Phil would bring up some embarrassing story from when he was a kid. Pitch would do the same when Typhon and Helios would boast about something Pitch had done in the past. Other than the embarrassment of family stores, the party went very well. Towards the end those who were triggered by fireworks went inside and put in earplugs as the others would light a couple red fireworks in Tommy's honor. </p><p>Tommy now sat in the living room, unable to hear the cheers and fireworks outside as he went through the gifts he'd received. His favorites being the sheet music Wilbur had written for him, the elegant sword with an emerald in the hilt that Techno had given him, the scrapbook Phil had made him that had many pictures of his children and family, and the strange purple crystal pendant Pitch had given him. Tubbo sat on the couch behind him leaning against Ranboo's shoulder as they all say in silence waiting for their kids to come inside with Phil. Once Phil had come inside they took out their ear plugs knowing it was safe. Tubbo and Ranboo took the sleepy Michael from Phil's arms, and took him to one of the guest rooms to go get him ready for bed. Alexander had sat beside his dad as Clara climbed into her father's lap. Both leaned against him as he finished folding some of the clothes he'd been given. Phil stretched a little, mindful of his wings as he did so.</p><p>"I'm going to head to bed, happy birthday mate."</p><p>"Thanks old man."</p><p>"Tomm- I'm not that old."</p><p>"Phil you are centuries old, you are older than most even get to be."</p><p>Phil sighed before letting out a small chuckle and making his way to one of the other guest rooms. Tommy continued to sit in comfortable silence as he finished up his folding, by the time he was done his children were fast asleep against him.</p><p>"Do you want me to take Alexander to his room so you can get up?"</p><p>Tommy flinched a little in surprise as he turned to look at Pitch who was now on the couch behind him.</p><p>"I told you to stop fucking sneaking up on me."</p><p>"I had thought you knew I was here when I sat down. Anyway, do you want me to take him?"</p><p>"Yeah, that would be great.... Ya know, this is kind of like old times. They were so much smaller back then."</p><p>"And you were much younger back then."</p><p>"Oi, I ain't no fucking old man. Besides, you're older than me."</p><p>"Yes, but I'm a dragon hybrid, we live much longer than most avian hybrids do. I can't remember exactly how much, I think it's only by a few centuries, but my point is that I'm still very young in terms of my lifespan."</p><p>"Huh, do you think I'd live as long as Phil has?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"That's..... That's crazy."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>A few moments passed as they made their way down the hall with the sleeping children.</p><p>"Pitch, I'm glad I met you in this lifetime."</p><p>"Same here Innit, same here."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>